Hey! Class Leader!
by Miura Raichi
Summary: Semua orang menginginkan posisi itu. Dipandang, menjadi perwakilan dari kelas dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari semua orang. Semuanya memperhatikan. Tapi dengan posisi itu, aku tak mendapatkan perhatian darimu. Hunhan, KaiSoo and Chanbaek! Boys Love!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hey! Class Leader!

Author : Miura Raichi

Rated : T

Pairing : Hunhan and KaiSoo, but Chanbaek thoo. Seluruh couple akan ada seiring jalan.

Genre : Romance, school-life, drama, a little bit comedy and friendship/maruk

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semua orang menginginkan posisi itu. Dipandang, menjadi perwakilan dari kelas dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari semua orang, bahkan bisa mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari orang-orang. Semuanya memperhatikan. Tapi dengan posisi itu, aku tak mendapatkan perhatian darimu.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?! Kau, bocah kurang ajar!"**

" **Apa aku harus memperhatikanmu?!"**

" **Ya! dengan posisiku, harusnya aku mendapatkan seluruh perhatian. Dari guru, teman-teman...tapi mengapa aku tak mendapatkannya darimu?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul, negara di Asia yang terkenal dengan budaya yang masih menyatu dengan teknologi. Sama halnya dengan Jepang, sang negara tetangga. Akhir-akhir ini mendapat perhatian lebih dari seluruh dunia dengan budaya baru, K-pop. Terkenal dengan musik, makanan, gaya berpakaian dan makeup serta warganya yang akhir-akhir ini dinilai dunia seolah memuja penampilan. Operasi plastik untuk merubah wajah menjadi lebih menarik seolah menjadi budaya di negara itu.

Namun, dengan kenyataan tersebut tidak mengurangi perhatian dunia padanya.

Tahun ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Sekolah dan Universitas memulai segalanya. Debaran jantung yang memicu adrenalin dan aroma seragam baru serta ekspetasi menyenangkan bermunculan. Kehidupan sekolah, keinginan untuk di akui dan jatuh cinta. Tapi tidak semua orang memiliki ekspetasi tersebut. Masih ada yang terlalu realistis.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata beningnya berdiri di dekat gerbang sebuah sekolah. Menghiraukan beberapa anak perempuan yang menatapnya tanpa kedip. Seragam sekolah dengan dominan berwarna biru gelap yang rapi, rambut yang terlihat halus dengan warna hitam pekat seperti arang, wajah tenang cenderung tanpa ekspresi yang dibingkai dengan kacamata bening. Beberapa kali dia mendapat perhatian penuh karena ia masuk ke koran dengan nilai tingginya. Harusnya, ia tidak di SMA ini, tetapi dengan kepintarannya ia melompat hingga bisa masuk ke sini.

Star Management Group High School. SMA yang dikenal paling bergengsi di Seoul. SMA yang paling banyak menyumbangkan medali emas untuk Seoul di ajang Internasional. Muridnya dipilih yang terbaik. Menggunakan sistem tes yang sangat ketat, dan yang paling mewah adalah, sistem undangan. Kabarnya, dalam 5 tahun, hanya 3 orang yang berhasil mendapatkannya karena begitu sulit sekolah ini. Tidak semua orang bisa bersekolah disini. Penggunaan jalur beasiswa pun sangat ketat. Kabarnya, dalam 10 tahun terakhir, sekolah ini hanya memberikan jalur beasiswa pada 5 anak beruntung dan mereka sudah lulus dan telah bekerja di PBB.

Kabarnya, bila lulus sekolah ini bisa langsung di salurkan ke universitas milik Star Management yang ada di Eropa. Bahkan bila tak ingin kuliah, akan di salurkan oleh tempat kerja yang sangat bergengsi. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan bangku istimewa di Star Management.

Namun, semua berubah oleh 3 orang yang masuk dengan jalur undangan. 2 di antaranya harusnya masih SMP kelas 9, namun berhasil mendapatkan jalur undangan untuk meneruskan SMA mereka. Sementara yang sisanya mendapatkannya karena ia berhasil membuat bungkam 3 orang professor dari sebuah universitas dengan pertanyaan menjebak.

"Yo! Sehun!" panggil seorang lelaki yang turun dari sepedanya. Ia berlari mendekati seorang lelaki tinggi tanpa ekspresi yang di panggil Sehun.

"Jongin! Kau telat 5 menit lebih 20 detik dari waktu yang sudah kita tetapkan kemarin!" lelaki berambut cokelat gelap dan berkulit kecokelatan itu tertawa. Ia langsung merangkul lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Hei! Kita ini sudah SMA, jangan bertingkah seperti kita masih SMP, kau tuan-terlalu-tepat-waktu!" ujar Jongin lalu mengacak rambut hitam Sehun.

Mereka berdua adalah Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Dua remaja yang harusnya masih SMP dan kelas 9 kini lebih cepat menuju kelas 10, namun dengan kepintaran mereka yang berhasil menaklukan sebuah teka-teki Kimia yang di menangkan oleh Sehun berhasil membuatnya mendapat jalur undangan special. Kim Jongin berhasil memecahkan teka-teki kimia-biologi yang berhubungan dengan peta genom dalam tubuh manusia. Ada satu orang lagi, namun ia pindahan dari sebuah sekolah di Jepang. Dia mendapatkannya karena membuat bungkam seorang professor tentang pertanyaan alam semesta dan mempermalukannya. Sempat heboh di Internet.

"Cepatlah, kita harus segera ke aula utama. Kau tidak mau mendengarkan salam pembuka dari Ketua OSIS disini, hm?" tanya Jongin dengan nada semangat. Sehun hanya memutar matanya bosan.

.

.

.

"Saya ucapkan Selamat datang kepada siswa baru. Baik dari jalur undangan atau pun dari jalur tes. Lupakan kalau kalian masuk dengan jalur mana pun, kalian sekarang sama. Saya ucapkan selamat datang pada siswa dari luar Seoul. Lupakan kalau kalian adalah siswa dari negara mana pun, kita semua sama. Disini, untuk mewujudkan visi dari sekolah ini. Dengan ini, saya nyatakan tahun ajaran baru resmi di mulai dan sekali lagi, selamat datang!" ujar sang ketua OSIS dengan senyum ramahnya. Ia bernama Suho, sang ketua OSIS. Disampingnya, berdiri seorang lelaki tampan berambut blonde dan bermata gelap. Ia bernama Kris Wu, murid Chinese-Canadian yang berhasil medapatkan nilai tinggi di bidang Fisika dan Matematika, ia tidak menduduki peringkat pertama karena nilainya kurang sedikit dari Suho sang ketua OSIS yang semua nilainya sempurna.

Setelah melewati beberapa acara, mereka semua mulai mencari kelas yang sudah di pilih. Beberapa sedikit tertawa mendapatkan kelas yang sama seperti teman mereka, beberapa nampak tidak peduli.

"Ah, sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas, Sehun. Tapi tidak masalah, jangan merindukanku, oke?" tanya Jongin pada sahabat masa kecilnya ini.

"Buat apa? Tidak penting." Jawab Sehun cuek dan mendapat pukulan ringan di lengannya.

"Kau sahabat atau musuh, sebenarnya? Sudahlah. Aku akan memilih bangku, aku tunggu saat jam makan siang." Jongin berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Sehun terkekeh lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia melangkah mendekati kelasnya.

I-C..ah! itu dia! Ia memasuki kelas itu dengan diam dan mulai mencari bangku. Ia mendapatkan bangku sebelah kiri paling belakang dan di dekat jendela. Tidak masalah, dia cukup tinggi dan kacamatanya hanya berfungsi kalau ia mulai pusing membaca jarak jauh terlalu lama.

Beberapa mulai sibuk berkenalan, sementara ia memulai kebiasaan lamanya, tak mau memulai duluan. Pendirian Sehun adalah, ' _ **the less you talk with the society, the less you get a shit'**_ Karena itulah, temannya hanya Jongin. Bel itu berbunyi dan seluruh siswa itu masuk. Semuanya, kecuali satu bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Well, ia tidak peduli.

Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah manis yang terkesan tegas masuk ke kelas itu. Kelas itu hening sesaat dan ia menatap seluruh siswa dengan tatapan tenang namun menusuk. Seolah matanya berkata **'berani kau memiliki masalah, kau tak akan bayangkan seperti apa hukuman dariku.'**

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jaejoong seseongnim. Saya adalah guru Sejarah sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Saya berlaku adil, tidak peduli siapa kalian. Saya tidak peduli jabatan orangtua kalian, bahkan..." matanya bertemu Sehun di ujung ruangan. "Bahkan ketika ada anak jalur undangan special ada di ruangan ini." Ujarnya. Seluruh mata menatap Sehun yang menatap sang guru dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya sudah menunjuk siapa disini yang akan menjabat menjadi ketua kelas sekaligus wakilnya. Hanya saja, sebelum saya keluarkan keputusan saya, adakah dari kalian yang ingin mengajukan diri menjadi pengurus kelas?" tanya Jaejoong.

Kelas itu hening. Hingga seorang gad-tunggu sebentar. Ia mengenakan celana. Semua menatap bingung. Struktur wajah yang sangat lembut, senyum khas yang cerah dan kulit super bersih. Rambutnya panjang sebahu dan diikat. Warna rambutnya seperti warna baby blue dengan campuran abu-abu.

"Ya?"

"Saya mengajukan diri menjadi wakil kelas ini, Jaejoong seseongnim. Nama saya Jeonghan." Ujarnya dengan senyum cerah khas milik Jeonghan. Jaejoong tersenyum. Semua tahu siapa lelaki yang mengajukan diri disana. Ia adalah seorang model yang cukup dikenal di Seoul. Ia masuk lewat jalur tes. Sekolah ini membebaskan muridnya dalam berpenampilan, namun melarang tato dan mengenakan segala macam bentuk tindik di bagian tubuh mana pun. Bila ketahuan, akan mendapat tindakan yang cukup berat.

"Baiklah, dan siapa yang ingin mengajukan diri menjadi ketua kelas?" tanya Jaejoong. Dan hanya respon hening yang di terima oleh lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Saya mengajukan Oh Sehun sebagai ketua kelas ini. Bila kalian setuju, saya beri waktu 3 menit untuk menuliskan jawab kalian. Jawaban yang paling banyak adalah keputusan kelas ini. Lakukan sekarang." Perintah Jaejoong. Seluruh kelas segera mengambil kertas dan mulai menuliskan jawaban mereka.

Kelas itu mulai tertawa kecil seolah senang oleh jawaban mereka, tapi tidak seorang lelaki di ujung ruangan. Ia diam namun tak menerima keputusan sang wali kelas.

Setelah kertas itu terkumpul, Jeonghan dibantu oleh salah seorang murid perempuan mulai menuliskan jawaban mereka. Mata Sehun menajam ketika mendapati hasil yang tidak ia setujui, ia sukses menjadi ketua kelas dengan mengantongi 20 suara dari 25 murid di kelasnya.

"Mohon bantuanmu untuk kedepannya nanti, Oh Sehun." Ujar Jeonghan ramah. Sehun menatap tidak suka hasil di papan tulis. Ia akan protes setelah kelas ini nanti. Jaejoong segera membagikan kertas berisi pelajaran mereka, buku apa yang harus mereka dapatkan serta kertas berisi klub di sekolah ini.

Bel itu berbunyi dan ia segera bangkit dan mendekati sang guru Sejarah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Oh Sehun?" tanya Jaejoong ramah. Seluruh kelas mulai keluar.

"Saya tidak setuju dengan hasil tersebut, seseongnim. Saya tidak setuju menjadi ketua kelas." Ujar Sehun tegas. Jaejoong menatapinya dan tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Bila kau di tunjuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, siap tidak siap, kau harus siap. Kau murid cerdas, kelas ini bukan kelas tanpa pendidikan, kau tidak akan kesusahan. Dan keputusanku memang dari awal adalah memilihmu. Kita akan bekerja sama tuan Oh Sehun." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Sehun. Ia menghela nafas dan memijat kepalanya.

"Oy Sehun!" lelaki yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh dan menemukan Jongin yang ada di depan pintu kelasnya. Lelaki berwajah yang acap kali disebut eksotis itu mendekati Sehun. "Ayo kita ke kantin! Kelasmu penuh sekali artis ternyata. Sekolah ini hebat! Kantinnya keren!" Jongin mulai mengoceh tidak jelas. Sehun menghela nafas. "Ada apa kawan?" tanya Jongin yang menyadari Sehun tak menegur dirinya karena bersikap seolah tidak 'dewasa' seperti dirinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku menjadi ketua kelas. Ini tidak adil." Jawab Sehun. Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan kelas itu. Jongin langsung membelakkan matanya.

"Itu hebat! Hey class leader!"

"Diamlah, Jongin." Keduanya memasuki kantin itu. Keduanya mulai mengambil roti dan sekotak susu lalu mengambil sebuah tempat duduk. "Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa ketua kelasmu?"

"Seorang lelaki mungil. Aku tidak begitu melihat wajahnya karena tempat dudukku ada di paling belakang dan dia paling depan, ia juga tak sempat berkenalan denganku tapi aku dengar namanya Kyungsoo. Kabarnya dia sudah direkrut oleh komite disiplin dan menjadi ketuanya karena ia pandai beberapa seni bela diri. Ah, lelaki semungil itu.."

"Kalian membicarakan Kyungsoo?" tanya sebuah suara. Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan mata besar dan senyum cerah yang sangat 'terang'. Sehun segera menyadari kalau ia adalah lelaki yang sempat heboh di internet karena menjebak seorang professor atau dosen, atau apalah itu namanya.

"Ya, komite disiplin, kau kenal dia?" tanya Jongin pada lelaki yang wajahnya 'terang' di depannya. Lelaki itu meletakkan kotak susunya dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Tak begitu kenal secara pribadi, tapi menurut data siswa yang aku peroleh, dia adalah siswa teladan di sekolahnya terdahulu. Ia di tunjuk oleh sekolah secara khusus setelah melihat bakatnya. Dia bahkan di rekrut menjadi OSIS hingga nama 'komite disiplin' miliknya semakin kuat. Ia akan di lantik menjadi ketua sebentar lagi. Menurut dataku, dia adalah anak lelaki dari seorang kepala Departemen kepolisian Seoul dan ibunya adalah seorang Dosen di Star Management Group University di Seoul. Keluarga yang pintar dan tegas." Jelas pria itu sambil terkekeh.

Sehun memperhatikan lelaki di sampingnya. Headphone merah menyala di leher, rambut cokelat gelap dan wajah yang jenaka. Jelas, ia terlihat seperti seorang yang hobi bermain daripada belajar.

"Bagaimana caranya kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Jongin heran. Lelaki di samping Sehun itu terkekeh. Kekehan yang seolah berkata 'apa-yang-tidak-bisa-aku-lakukan?'.

"Aku bermain internet tidak hanya untuk bermain game, kawan." Jongin dan lelaki itu tertawa karena mengerti. Lelaki itu menyodorkan tangannya. "Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan senioritas atau apalah itu namanya. Aku sudah mengenal kalian. Kalian adalah murid jalur undangan special." Ucapnya sambil memakan roti miliknya.

"Ah, kau adalah murid pindahan dari Jepang. Sekarang kau kelas 11, benar? Kau gila menanyai pertanyaan tentang alam semesta padanya." Ujar Jongin. Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Ayolah, itu hanya pertanyaan mudah! Alam semesta dan isinya mudah bila kau pahami dasarnya, Jongin-ah!"

"Tapi dari awal kau berniat menjebak mereka dengan pertanyaan itu, bukan begitu?" tanya Sehun dengan tenang. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa lalu menyeringai pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Menyenangkan menjatuhkan orang yang sombong, Sehun-ah." Jawab Chanyeol dengan seringai di balik wajah jenaka miliknya. "Hey, sehabis sekolah mau bermain game? Aku tahu rumah kalian berdekatan, hanya terpisah 2 rumah. Rumahku ada di blog ke-3." Sehun kenal Jongin. Sahabatnya itu sangat suka bermain game, dan pastilah ia juga akan 'diculik' oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Sialan kau Park! Kau sampai tahu rumah kami! Berapa banyak siswa yang kau curi datanya?!" tanya Jongin sembari memukul kecil bahu Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa riang.

"Oh Sehun?" tanya sebuah suara. Ketiganya menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan bibir kissable dan mata bulat yang cerah yang dibingkai kacamata. Wajahnya dingin.

"Ya?" tanya Sehun tenang. Lelaki itu menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas padanya. Sehun menerimanya dan membacanya. Data kelasnya?

"Jaejoong seseongnim memberikan data siswa itu padaku. Dia bilang ada satu anak pindahan yang tak bisa masuk hari ini di kelasmu. Karena ada sedikit masalah di Visa sejak seminggu lalu bersama dengan teman sekelas Park Chanyeol. Bila ia sudah datang, tolong antar keliling sekolah dan kenalkan dengan lingkungan sekolah di Korea. Mereka dari Beijing. Permisi." Jelasnya singkat lalu berlalu pergi.

"Merepotkan." Desis Sehun lelah setelah ingat lagi kalau ia adalah ketua kelas. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Huang Zi Tao? Atlet Wushu Internasional sejak Sekolah Dasar. Penyumbang emas terbanyak saat seni beladiri Internasional mewakili Beijing." Jelasnya sambil matanya tetap fokus pada kertasnya. Tangannya sedikit di senggol dan ia melirik Chanyeol yang menyeringai menatap Jongin yang matanya menatapi sesosok tubuh mungil yang sedang menegur seorang kakak kelas yang sepertinya ingin membully junior.

"Sepertinya ada yang tertarik dengan seorang ketua kelas disini.." ucap Chanyeol. Jongin berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Bukankah dia adalah ketua kelasmu? Do Kyungsoo. Yang akan menjadi ketua komite disiplin. Berhati-hatilah, ia mengetahui segala bentuk dan tipu muslihat anak-anak yang ingin membolos. Aku pernah sekilas membaca data dirinya, ia adalah juara catur yang pernah menyumbangkan medali perak dan emas terbanyak untuk Korea 4 tahun lalu. Namun, sepertinya ia tipe yang tak terlalu suka berteman." Jelas Chanyeol sambil meminum susu kotaknya. Jongin terdiam dan kembali menatapi Kyungsoo yang mencatat sesuatu dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang lebih dahulu meninggalkan sahabat sekaligus teman barunya yang sedang bermain di game center. Mereka cukup akrab karena memiliki hobi baru. Bahkan ternyata keduanya merokok.

Ya, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jongin adalah seorang perokok. Ia pintar, namun cenderung ceroboh. Ia sedikit berandalan namun jatuh cinta dengan kimia-biologi murni karena kakeknya.

Sehun memasuki sebuah mini market dan mulai mengambil keranjang belanjaannya. Orangtuanya bukanlah orangtua yang sangat kaya raya. Ayahnya adalah kepala bagian divisi di kantornya sementara ibunya adalah guru tetap di sebuah sekolah menengan pertama di daerah Seoul. Ia memiliki kakak perempuan bernama Sulli. Ia kuliah jurusan Hukum di Kanada. Ia bernasib baik. Karena kulit putih bersihnya dan senyumnya yang unik, ia menjadi model kosmetik di sana. Setidaknya bisa membantu biaya kuliah.

Ia mendapat pesan kalau ayahnya akan lembur dan ibunya juga lembur untuk mengurusi data siswa baru. Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli makan malamnya sendiri.

Beberapa kali orang-orang berbisik melihatnya. Seragamnya, kalau mau jujur. Semua orang tahu seragam yang ia kenakan. Kemeja putih bersih dengan lambang sekolahnya, jas biru gelap yang memiliki lambang sekolahnya dan celana potongan straight berwarna cream.

"Gege, besok kita sudah bisa sekolah. Mengapa aku harus berbahasa Korea sekarang?" tanya sebuah suara. Sehun tetap diam memilih saus makanan. Seingatnya, saus untuk membuat jajangmyeon sudah habis, ia ingin memakan itu untuk makan malamnya.

"Sudahlah, Tao. Kita harus melancarkan bahasa Korea kita. Kau tidak mau kan, di bully karena tak mengerti bahasa Korea? /kau lupa orang Korea terkenal sebagai tukang bully? Padahal aku kira kita akan bahagia namun aku lupa orang Korea selalu membully. Kudengar orang Korea tidak begitu suka orang China./" untuk ucapan selanjutnya, Sehun tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan selanjutnya. Tetapi, mendengar nama 'Tao' ia teringat murid yang tak hadir di hari pertama.

Sehun melirik dan melihat tubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam arang dan tubuh langsing tegap yang di balut kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam. Di sampingnya, ada sosok mungil berambut cokelat gelap dengan hoodie berwarna biru muda. Keduanya membawa keranjang belanjaan itu dan pergi ke kasir lalu meninggalkan mini market itu. Dan meninggalkan pertanyaan janggal bagi Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo!maaf! semua fict belum habis malah udah ada fict baru lagi aja -_-

Kali ini temanya agak beda ya? biasanya bikin Fantasy, tapi sekarang malah bikin school life gitu. Hahaha. Kangen masa SMA..wkwkwkwkwk /diemlu

Oh iya, biar gak bingung, seluruh couple pasti akan dapat kok, hanya saja point of view untuk chapter satu emang Rai putuskan si cadel yang di sorot. Selebihnya? Rai usahakan adil. :D

Ada yang mau request couple lain buat dimasukin? Tell me in the review ^^

Sign,

Raichi.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Hey! Class Leader!

Author : Miura Raichi

Rated : T

Pairing : Hunhan and KaiSoo, but Chanbaek thoo. Seluruh couple akan ada seiring jalan.

Genre : Romance, school-life, drama, a little bit comedy and friendship/maruk

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semua orang menginginkan posisi itu. Dipandang, menjadi perwakilan dari kelas dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari semua orang. Semuanya memperhatikan. Tapi dengan posisi itu, aku tak mendapatkan perhatian darimu.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melirik dan melihat tubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam arang dan tubuh langsing tegap yang di balut kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam. Di sampingnya, ada sosok mungil berambut cokelat gelap dengan hoodie berwarna biru muda. Keduanya membawa keranjang belanjaan itu dan pergi ke kasir lalu meninggalkan mini market itu. Dan meninggalkan pertanyaan janggal bagi Sehun.

Dia berjalan sambil menatapi gedung tinggi yang menjulang, seolah sedang berlomba untuk menjadi pemenang dan nomer satu. Seolah sedang menguji siapa yang lebih dulu menggapai langit.

Di dunia yang bising akan rasa haus palsu, dia menyimpan segala jenis pemikirannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan berada di SMA disaat umurnya masih bisa dikatakan tidak wajib untuk mengikuti pendidikan anak usia yang menjelang dewasa. Bersama sahabatnya, pasti.

Sehun memasuki distrik rumahnya. Ia berjalan sembari mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dia masak dengan bahan yang ia sudah beli. Ayah dan ibunya terlambat dan pasti kakak perempuannya tidak akan pulang karena belum mendapatkan waktu yang pas di Kanada sana. Pekerjaan kakaknya yang menjadi model lepas juga pasti sedikit menyita waktu untuk sekedar berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya di Seoul.

"Sehun-ah?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Sehun. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang lelaki mungil dengan mata mungil khas dan bibir pink kecil yang tersenyum manis.

"Baekhyun-hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun ala kadarnya. Byun Baekhyun. Anak tunggal keluarga Byun yang rumahnya berada di depan rumah Sehun. Ia bersekolah di sekolah yang tak jauh dari distrik rumahnya. Sekolah disana karena biayanya cukup murah dan dia berdalih lebih nyaman karena bisa mengikuti pelajaran serta rata-rata muridnya seperti dirinya. Ia harusnya seumuran dengan Chanyeol yang satu sekolah dengannya.

"Kau baru pulang? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau akan lebih cepat di SMA dari dugaanku, Sehun-ah. Harusnya kau membagi sedikit kepintaranku untukku!" dia bercanda. Keduanya tertawa ringan. Sehun kenal Baekhyun karena ia adalah lelaki yang cukup dekat dengannya. Meski karena jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama akibat kesibukan, namun sesekali mereka mengobrol dan keluarga keduanya juga saling mengenal. Ia juga kenal Jongin.

Sehun membenarkan kacamatanya. "Ya, aku baru saja pulang. Aku juga dari minimarket, seperti biasa hyung, orangtuaku akan terlambat pulang dan aku yakin ibu hanya akan menyuruhku memanaskan makanan di kulkas. Lebih baik aku memasak." Sehun tersenyum. Matanya menatap Baekhyun di balik kacamatanya.

"Kau tahu? Dari dulu aku mengenal keluargamu, bahkan Sulli-noona, kau selalu memasak. Tidak tertarik jurusan memasak saja, Oh?" tanya Baekhyun. Keduanya tertawa.

"Kau ingin akan ada ledakan akibat aku tidak sengaja membuat lava, hm? Kau juga, padahal mungil dan pendek tapi pulang terlambat, kau di paksa bibi untuk kursus lagi?" tanya Sehun sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Baekhyun terkekeh canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Yah..kau tahu ibuku. Aku rasa ia ingin anaknya yang bodoh ini bisa sepintar anak keluarga Oh, sayangnya aku tidak bisa meski sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak kursus dari aku masih kecil." Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar penjalasan dari Baekhyun. Ia menepuk bahunya.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Sebaiknya kau harus mulai bicara pada keluargamu tentang impianmu. Aku kenal dirimu, kau ingin menjadi penyanyi namun ibumu ingin kau menjadi dokter. Kau sudah lebih berumur di bandingkan denganku, maka kau harus lebih bijak dalam mengambil langkah dan menerima segala yang diberikan." Jelas Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Keduanya berhenti di depan rumah masing-masing. Baekhyun diam sejenak.

"Kau tahu, Sehun-ah? Aku rasa itu cukup sulit. Kita menghadapi masalah berat, labelling. Orangtua beranggapan, bila anaknya menjadi dokter, masa depan akan terjamin, dan orangtua lebih bangga bila anaknya mengambil kedokteran. Padahal, tidak seperti demikian. Orangtua akan bangga bila anaknya memiliki nilai luar biasa di sekolahm padahal, 5 atau mungkin 10 tahun lagi nilai di sekolah tidak akan berarti apapun. Aku sedang berusaha agar bisa di mengerti orangtuaku, Sehun-ah." Jelas Baekhyun. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Masuklah kau, dasar bocah pendek dari keluarga Byun." Ledek Sehun. Keduanya tertawa lalu masuk ke rumah masing-masing.

Baekhyun benar, masalah yang di hadapi adalah labelling yang melekat terlalu kuat. Orang beranggapan, anak yang menguasai eksak adalah anak sempurna. Padahal tidak demikian.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Sehun cukup pusing. Ia memasuki rumahnya, melepas sepatu dan segera menyalakan seluruh lampu di rumahnya. Sehun dengan gesit melepas jas sekolah dan meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, menaikinya dan langsung mendekati pintu kamar di ujung lorong.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Sehun segera turun dan mulai memasak makanannya sendiri. Ia hanya memasak makanan yang sangat gampang. Ramyun, sup tahu dengan kimchi dan hanya nasi putih dengan serpihan nori. Sehun sudah biasa memakan ini bila orangtuanya tidak ada dan ia malas makan masakan yang harus di hangatkan ulang. Dan biasanya, Jongin akan menelfon atau-

TING...TONG!

Ia akan akan datang dan menghabiskan waktu malamnya disini setelah mengambil perlengkapan essensial untuk menginap dan Sehun sudah sengaja membeli cukup banyak ramyun. Jadi, kalau Jongin datang ia akan memasak tambahan.

Sehun berjalan dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menemukan Jongin bersama Park Chanyeol. Keduanya beraroma rokok dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Malam, Oh. Maaf mengganggu." Ujar lelaki 'terang' itu dengan senyum cerahnya yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali mengganti kacamatanya dengan kacamata hitam.

"Sehun, aku menginap di rumahmu. Kau tahu kan keadaan rumahku? Park Chanyeol memaksa ikut. Kami membawa pizza." Jelas Jongin sekenanya. Sehun memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya dan membiarkan kedua tamunya masuk. Mereka berdua melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan masuk menuju dapur.

Sehun duduk dan mulai kembali menikmati makan malamnya. Jongin dengan santai mulai memasak ramyun untuk 2 orang lagi. Keluarga Jongin dan keluarga Sehun sudah saling mengenal, jadilah mereka kadang bila berkunjung sudah sangat santai di rumah satu sama lain. Chanyeol memperhatikan rumah Sehun yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya dengan rumahnya di Jepang dulu bersama keluarganya ketika masih lengkap.

Santai, rileks, lembut, penuh rasa kekeluargaan. Di tambah foto keluarga yang ia perhatikan ada di dekat pintu, di ruang tamu dan ada satu di dapur. Entah bagaimana bila di kamar Sehun.

"Jongin! Sehabis makan, aku wajibkan kalian berdua mandi! Bau kalian pekat dengan rokok." Paksa Sehun dan hanya mendapatkan gumaman tidak jelas dari Jongin. Mereka mulai bergabung di meja makan dan mulai menikmati hidangan yang hanya ramyun dan sup tofu.

"Kau tidak berubah, Sehun. Santai sedikit." Ujar Jongin santai dan menyeruput ramyunnya. Sehun membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kau tahu? Umurmu belum legal untuk merokok tapi kau bisa menghabiskan satu bungkus rokok untuk satu hari, kau paham biologi dan kau pasti tahu efeknya." Celoteh Sehun tenang sembari menikmati makanannya. Sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya terkekeh.

"Hey, santailah sedikit Sehun. Jangan terlalu kaku. Kau tahu, rokok diciptakan untuk dinikmati." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sembari memakan pizza miliknya.

"Kenikmatan sementara, Park." Balas Sehun santai sembari menghabiskan ramyunnya. Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya, malas untuk mulai berdebat. Tak lama, Sehun bangkit dan membawa peralatan makannya tadi ke wastafel dan segera mencucinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku rasa hari-hari kita di sekolah terkenal ini akan membosankan. Akan menyenangkan melakukan sedikit kejahilan dengan kepintaran kita, Sehun-ah." Celetukan Jongin menghentikan aktivitas Sehun. Lelaki jangkung dengan wajah datar itu berbalik dan menatap Kai yang mengunyah pizzanya.

"Kita? Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir seperti itu, hitam. Berhentilah berpikiran untuk berbuat jahil. Meski umur kita belum umum untuk di bangku SMA, setidaknya ubahlah sikapmu. Kau ingin membuat satu guru patah tangan karenamu lagi? Apa kau bangga melakukannya?" tanya Sehun sarkastis. Jongin mendengus.

"Hey albino, apa kau bisa kontrol ucapanmu yang sedikit menusuk itu? Kau tidak berubah, selalu tidak mau berbuat sedikit kesenangan dalam hidupmu. Apa dalam otakmu itu hanya ada belajar, menjadi nomer satu, dan hidup seperti manusia tua?"

"Kalau iya, apa rencanamu?"

Ting-Tong..!

Sehun mendengus dan berjalan menuju pintu depannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku rasa temanmu itu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, kawan." Ujar Chanyeol lalu menepuk bahu Jongin. Jongin mendengus dan membereskan sisa makannya bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka pintu dan menemukan lelaki mungil dengan mata mungilnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau sibuk?" tanya lelaki yang dikenal Sehun itu.

"Tidak. Ada apa, Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Sehun singkat.

"Ibuku membawa kue buah untukmu. Dan juga, bibi baru saja menelponku akan pulang sangat terlambat. Dia juga menanyai kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif." Sehun menghela nafas.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, hyung. Ponselku pasti mati. Masuklah, ayo makan kue ini, ada teman-temanku juga, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan mereka." Baekhyun terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Sehun-ah, siapa yang berkunjung?" tanya suara dari dalam. Disana, ada Chanyeol yang membawa kotak pizza dan menatapnya seolah merasa kenal pria yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Ah..ti..tidak usah, Sehun-ah. A..aku..aku teringat punya pekerjaan sekolah yang harus aku selesaikan. Nikmati kue buahnya, aku permisi dulu." Baekhyun segera berbalik badan dan meninggalkan kediaman Sehun. Lelaki berkulit putih itu menatap aneh Baekhyun dan menggeleng kecil. Ia menutup pintunya dan masuk.

"Apa tadi..tetanggamu?" tanya Chanyeol yang menatap mata Sehun di balik kacamatanya. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang keluarga Sehun dan mulai menonton. Sesekali membahas hal tidak penting, namun Chanyeol terlihat masih diam.

"Hey setan, kenapa kau diam? Tadi kau berteriak kencang dan mengumpat ketika bermain game, sekarang kau setenang batu." Sindir Jongin sembari mengunyah pizzanya. Chanyeol melirik lalu tersenyum kecil, dan Sehun tahu itu di paksakan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menginap. Ada yang harus aku lakukan di apartemenku. Mainlah lain kali, aku pulang dulu Sehun-ah." Chanyeol mengambil tasnya dan mulai beranjak.

"Dia aneh." Sahut Sehun dan mendapatkan tawa dari Jongin.

Sementara itu, lelaki bertubuh tinggi di luar rumah Sehun menatap kosong. Debaran di dadanya tak bisa berhenti.

"Dia..tetangga Sehun..? apa dia..masih..ah..tidak, aku harap tidak." desis Chanyeol dengan air wajah yang tak bisa dimengerti. Ia menggosok wajahnya dan segera meninggalkan rumah Sehun. Di kepalanya, beberapa pikiran menghantui dirinya dan kini, ia ingin kembali bertemu Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, udara sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya karena hujan dari tengah malam. Mendung, berair dan dingin. Beberapa orang tak akan menyukai suasana ini, sementara lainnya menyukai suasana mendung karena menenangkan. Rintik hujan masih setia menemani dan membiarkan setiap insan keluar dengan payung mereka.

Byun Baekhyun, anak lelaki dari keluarga Byun nampak memeriksa kembali payungnya dan menghela nafas seolah menenangkan dirinya. Pikirannya dari semalam sangat tidak menyenangkan semenjak bertemu pria yang memberikan perasaan tidak nyaman ini.

"Yang sekarang, harus di hadapi. Mungkin dia sudah melupakanku." Desis Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung berjalan dengan payung yang melindunginya. Ia pergi ke sekolah 15 menit lebih awal dari seharusnya.

Matanya melihat halte bus yang terlihat sepi, dan disana ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam di bawah payung berwarna merah. Lelaki itu menatapnya dan membuat waktu seolah berhenti. Perasaan takut dan cemasnya kembali memeluk dirinya.

Park Chanyeol. Sialan.

Ia melirik jam dan menatap ke belakangnya dan menemukan bus yang mulai terlihat di ujung jalan, bus itu akan segera berhenti. Ia mempercepat jalannya, menaikkan syalnya dan berdiri dengan jarak cukup jauh dari lelaki berjaket kulit hitam itu.

Hening dengan teman rintik hujan yang mulai turun lebih cepat. Akan menjadi hujan.

"Kau melupakanku, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya suara berat milik lelaki bernama Chanyeol.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda." ia menahan gemetar di kakinya, dan tangannya. Bus itu datang dan segera berhenti di depan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil karena merasa lega. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun seolah melompat masuk kesana.

"Kau akan bertemu kembali denganku! Cepat atau lambat!" Chanyeol menyeringai kecil dan berjalan menjauhi halte bus itu dan menghilang di tikungan jalan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Pendek banget ya? maafkan Author. Saat ini, kondisi author sedang kurang sehat. Di tambah lagi, sakit author kejadian di saat di Camp. Rai baru saja pulang dari Kediri buat program kuliah, dan karena stress, capek, dan kondisi panas berdebu serta makanan sehat susah di dapat di Pare, Rai jadi sakit gitu. 8')

Dilihat dari fict yang terbengkalai, Rai berusaha update ini dulu buat pengenalan dan sebagai pemberitahuan buat minta maaf kalau semua fict akan sangat lamaaaaa untuk di lanjutkan.

Sekali lagi, Rai minta maaf dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, guys!

Sign,

Raichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Hey! Class Leader!

Author : Miura Raichi

Rated : T

Pairing : Hunhan and KaiSoo, but Chanbaek thoo. Seluruh couple akan ada seiring jalan.

Genre : Romance, school-life, drama, a little bit comedy and friendship/maruk

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semua orang menginginkan posisi itu. Dipandang, menjadi perwakilan dari kelas dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari semua orang. Semuanya memperhatikan. Tapi dengan posisi itu, aku tak mendapatkan perhatian darimu.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit masih mendung dengan hiasan hujan yang deras. Cuaca paling tepat untuk setiap manusia merasakan tidur nyenyak. Beberapa orang akan bergelung dengan selimut, secangkir minuman hangat dan buku-buku bacaan yang bagus.

Park Chanyeol. Siswa jenius yang terkenal rebel di kehidupan dulunya. Ia membolos kelas dan menghabiskan waktunya di tangga menuju atap gedung sekolahnya. Beberapa puntung rokok sudah habis dinikmati olehnya. Pikirannya masih melayang ketika ia kembali menatap orang yang 'bertindak' seolah tak lagi mengenalnya.

Ia kenal orang itu. Byun Baekhyun. Seorang bocah lelaki yang pernah ia bully. Ia pindah ke Jepang karena urusan keluarganya dulu dan kini ia kembali lagi ke Korea.

Bukan apa-apa Chanyeol membullynya, ia hanya tidak tahu cara mendekati seseorang dulunya. Kalau diingat, terakhir kali tindakan Chanyeol sangat keterlaluan.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

Sesosok anak lelaki menangis di hadapan segerombolan bocah lelaki yang menertawakannya. Kondisi bocah itu cukup mengenaskan. Tubuhnya basah disiram air berbau amis dan sedikit menjijikan.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh terlambat menemuiku di atap, kalau tidak mau buku gambarmu hancur denganku. Kau hanya mencari masalah terus menerus denganku, pendek." Ledek Chanyeol dengan nada remehnya lalu disusul tawa teman-teman sebaya Chanyeol. Bocah lelaki mungil di depannya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku denganmu dulu! AKU BENCI CHANYEOL!" jeritnya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan bocah lelaki di depannya. Chanyeol tertawa riang menatap tubuh bocah sekolah dasar di depannya yang berlalu menjauh.

"Hei, Chanyeol-ah, bukankah kita sudah keterlaluan?" tanya seorang lelaki bertubuh tambun di belakangnya.

"Berlebihan apanya? Buku gambar lusuh seperti itu. Biasanya juga dia tidak akan marah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Bocah berpikiran belum dewasa itu menyeringai kecil.

"Aku dengar..buku gambar yang kita hancurkan di kolam ikan itu..pemberian almarhum neneknya yang meninggal dua hari lalu, Chanyeol-ah." Ujar seorang gadis di belakangnya. Chanyeol terdiam dan seringainya hilang seolah tak pernah terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Neneknya meninggal dua hari lalu karena penyakit jantung. Buku gambar itu milik neneknya...aku baru ingat..." ujar gadis itu. Mata Chanyeol melebar.

"SIALAN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG?!" jerit Chanyeol lalu langsung berlari mencari lelaki itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatirnya. Sore hari dengan langit jingga itu semakin membiru gelap mendekati malam.

Ia terhenti di kolam ikan tempat ia menceburkan buku itu. Disana, ia melihat Baekhyun yang menangis sembari mengumpulkan sisa buku gambar itu. Chanyeol mendekati perlahan dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

"Maaf..maaf nek...maaf.." desisnya sambil menangis. Chanyeol menelan air liurnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Byun...kau..tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan berdiri.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN LAGI?! MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGAKU?! PERGI KAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU!" jeritnya dengan tangis lalu mengambil serpihan buku itu dan berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertunduk karena merasa bersalah membuat lelaki yang disukainya sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah menangis dan kini membencinya.

.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

.

"Ck, padahal itu kejadian yang sudah lama, tidak aku sangka efeknya dia akan bersikap seperti itu." Desis Chanyeol lalu mematikan puntung rokok di tangan. Sialnya, sejak saat itu Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apa. 3 hari Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah, rumahnya sepi dan teman-temannya menjauhi Chanyeol akibat 'kenakalannya'. Semua semakin tidak begitu baik ketika orangtuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang. Beberapa kali, Chanyeol men-stalk akun-akun social media Baekhyun yang ia temukan secara tak sengaja.

Ia berubah. Jauh lebih menggemaskan, jauh lebih indah daripada dulu. Dan jauh lebih dingin ketika melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ia nyaris tidak siap ketika melihat Baekhyun secara langsung. Mata mungilnya, wajah mungil dan kulitnya semakin bersih. Cantik sudah mutlak milik Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu di sekolah ini cukup ketat dan kau berani membolos serta merokok." Sebuah suara menginterupsi dirinya. Ia menemukan seorang lelaki berperawakan mungil dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Park Chanyeol, pindahan dari Jepang, merokok dan membolos dari kelas." Ia mengeluarkan note kecil dan mencatat sebentar. "Kau dalam masalah besar." Ujarnya lalu berbalik.

"Kau yakin, Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menginjak puntung rokok yang berniat dia bakar dengan api lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Park Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo, sang komite Disiplin menatap tajam Chanyeol yang menyeringai menatapinya.

"Aku hidup dalam duniaku yang bisa mengetahui apapun yang aku inginkan. Kau selamatkan poinku, aku tak akan membocorkan rahasiamu dengan si 'beruang', Kyungsoo-ah." Ujarnya dengan seringai. Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan semakin tajam menatap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu, Park?"

"Kau pikir aku 'bodoh', Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap lelaki disampingnya. Seorang pindahan baru dari Beijing. Lelaki bertubuh proporsional cenderung langsing dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata panda sebagai ciri khas wajahnya.

Huang Zi Tao. Lelaki yang ia temui kemarin bersama seorang lelaki mungil. Sepertinya mereka berhubungan cukup dekat. Dari info yang ia dapat dari wali kelasnya, Huang Zi Tao adalah atlet Wushu dan beberapa kali membawa nama Beijing di dunia Internasional dan beberapa kali pula membawa medali emas. Ia bersama sepupunya, pindah kesini untuk sebuah alasan.

Guru Park sedang kedatangan tamu sehingga mengharuskan mereka untuk mengerjakan soal latihan dan mengumpulkannya nanti ketika bel berbunyi dalam kurun waktu 5 menit lagi. Sedari tadi, Sehun sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Sepertinya, Tao juga sama sepertinya.

"Hai, Tao. Namaku Jeonghan." Jeonghan, sang lelaki cantik mendekati Tao.

"Oh, hi Jeonghan." Balas Tao dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, ayo berteman!" ajak Jeonghan dengan senyum ramahnya.

Oke, cukup frontal. Sehun pun tak begitu suka kalau diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Menyenangkan, tentu saja!"

Atau tidak juga? Ada pula tipikal orang yang kalau di ajak melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir panjang akan melakukannya. Sepertinya anak pindahan dari Beijing ini tipikal polos cenderung mudah dimanfaatkan oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab. Sehun menghela nafas sedikit. Ia berjalan ke depan kelasnya, mengecek jam tangannya dan diam sejenak.

RRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGG...!

"Baiklah, yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas Park Seseongnim tolong di kumpulkan ke depan dan akan aku bawa ke ruang guru." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mulai menerima satu per satu buku tugas murid kelas, termasuk sang anak pindahan.

"Sehun-ah!" sebuah suara menginterupsi sang ketua kelas yang sedang menyusun buku. Kai, siapa lagi yang berisik?

"Apa?"

"Ahhh~~~ tugas kepala kelas sepertinya berat sekali ya? aku tunggu di kantin dengan Chanyeol. Aku malas ke ruang guru." Ujar Kai dengan senyum jenakanya lalu berlalu pergi. Sehun mendengus.

Sehun mengecek buku tugas siswa dan menumpuknya lalu pergi ke luar kelas, menuju ruang guru. Buku itu tidak banyak, apalagi berat. Tetapi tetap saja kalau tidak hati-hati buku itu akan berserakan dan ruang guru ada di lantai bawah. Otomatis, ia harus turun menggunakan tangga. Sesekali, pandangan mata beberapa orang tertuju padanya. Jujur saja, Sehun sedang dalam kondisi tidak terlalu fokus.

Ada pepatah bilang, kalau berjalan tidak fokus harus hati-hati karena akan terkena sial, meskipun sedikit.

Bruk!

Dan Sehun tidak siap ketika ia bertabrakan dengan sosok tubuh dengan cukup kuat hingga mengakibatkan seluruh buku yang ia bawa berantakan. lantai.

"Ah! _gomennasai_! / _Eh, kenapa aku berbicara bahasa Jepang?!/_ / _maafkan aku! Argh kenapa aku bicara bahasa Mandarin?!/_ maksudku, maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja. Biar aku bantu." Ujarnya cepat lalu langsung memungut seluruh buku yang berserserakan. Sehun menghela nafas lalu memungut bukunya.

"Harusnya kau perhatikan jalanmu!" Sehun tidak marah, dia hanya sedikit kesal karena pekerjaannya jadi sedikit terhambat.

"Karena itu, maafkan aku. Aku kebingungan mencari kelas Huang Zi Tao." Keduanya berdiri. Murid 'mungil' di hadapan Sehun tidak memberikan buku catatan di tangannya.

"Huang Zi Tao? Pindahan dari Beijing? Dia di kelasku. Kalau kau mau, jalan saja lurus lalu kau menemukan kelas I-C." Jelas Sehun datar. Wajah lelaki mungil di depannya membentuk bulat dengan bibirnya sembari mengangguk. Sehun memberikan tangannya tanpa bicara, menginginkan buku catatan di tangan pria itu, bukan ingin berkenalan. Lelaki itu mengerti namun menggeleng. Membuat mata di balik kacamata Sehun semakin menatap aneh.

"Ah, sebagai ucapan maaf dan terima kasihku, biar aku bawakan buku ini. Pasti ke ruang guru, kan?" Sehun mengernyit melihat lelaki (sok) ramah di depannya ini. Sedikit pun tidak menarik simpati Sehun.

"Lupakanlah, ini tanggung jawabku. Tidak usah sok ramah." Balas Sehun sedikit (banyak) tidak ramah. Lelaki di depannya menggerutu kecil.

"Aku hanya bersikap wajar untuk meminta maaf, ayolah." Ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju tangga dengan buku catatan murid kelas yang tersisa.

"Hey kecil, melihat tubuhmu saja aku tidak sanggup untuk mempercayakan buku catatan kelasku. Kembalikan." Sehun berbicara mulai sedikit tajam. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. Matanya yang jernih menatap Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu dingin, tuan-kaca-mata, kau tidak akan punya teman dengan sifat dingin dan mulut kasar seperti itu. Santailah sedikit, kau belum tentu punya kehidupan ke-dua." Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. Keduanya saling diam. Lelaki di samping Sehun diam karena tak ada obrolan lagi dan Sehun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tidak lama, hanya meletakkan buku di ruang guru lalu keduanya mulai pergi.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa lama-lama, teman-temanku pasti sudah menunggu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Panggil saja aku Luhan, aku kelas II-B, senang mengenalmu meskipun kau dingin. Sampai jumpa!" ujarnya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kau lama, Sehun!" bukan disambut dengan menyenangkan, Sehun disambut dengan ucapan yang rasanya mengundang Sehun ingin menghadiahi kepala Jongin dengan mangkuk mie atau sesuatu yang 'manis', panci misalnya.

"Berisik, kau tahu aku tidak bebas seperti dulu." Balas Sehun. Ia duduk disamping Chanyeol dan mulai meneguk susu yang ia ambil. Setelah puas, ia mulai membuka bungkus roti dan mulai memakannya. Kai yang sudah terbiasa hanya tertawa lalu memakan onigirinya. Chanyeol yang sedikit diam.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau mengenal Baekhyun? Maksudku, apa kalian dekat?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menatap lelaki tu di balik kacamatanya.

"Ya, cukup dekat. Ada apa? Kau tertarik dengannya?" pertanyaan tembakkan langsung seperti milik Sehun memang kadang-kadang harus di saring. Salah-salah, bisa membuat si penanya (atau orang lain yang mendengar) tersedak mendengarnya. Itu terjadi pada Kai.

"Gila! Kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Tidak tertarik secara harafiah..err..maksudku...aku pernah satu sekolah dulu dengannya. Cukup mengagetkan ia bertindak seolah tak mengenalku..aku rasa wajahku tak jauh beda dibanding dulu...aku hanya-"

"Kau sudah pasti tertarik karena kau merasa dia tidak mengenalimu. Jadi secara harafiah, kau sudah tertarik, bodoh." Ucap Sehun sambil meminum kembali susunya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Jadi, bisa bantu aku membuatnya mengingatku?"

"Bisa, tapi itu bukan berarti aku ramah denganmu, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, bocah _Tsundere_!"

Kai mengedarkan pandangan matanya dan matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sang komite disiplin yang duduk bersama teman-temannya. Cara ia tertawa pelan dan terkadang sedikit tergelak. Tapi Kai tahu palsunya tawa itu.

"Aku merasa..aku ingin mendekati komite disiplin kita..." Kai benar-benar harus dikuliahkan tata bicara dan tata krama, menurut Sehun. Ia membuat Sehun tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri.

"Kau. Kim Jongin hitam, kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanya sehun setelah mengelap mulutnya. Chanyeol menyeringai sedikit, nyaris ingin tertawa.

"Aku sadar, tidak mabuk. Kau pikir aku sedang tidur? Dasar kau manusia tidak ber-pigmen kulit" Kai sekarang menahan gemas untuk tidak melakukan umpatan sayang untuk sahabatnya ini.

Mata Kai bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan sang komite disiplin. Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah datar cenderung tak peduli lalu kembali fokus bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia memang menarik!"

"Oh, aku sarankan kau mulai melakukan stalking, kalau kau memang tertarik."

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?" tanya Kai.

"Karena, kadang kau harus tahu seperti apa dia yang sesungguhnya, kawan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Tbc dengan tidak elit. Author ngerti kok. Karena ini diketik ngebut dari jam 12 sampai jam 5 subuh :"

Maafkan kalau ada typo yang kebanyakan ya, ini ngetik sambil setengah merem :")

Well, review please?

Sign,

Raichi.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Hey! Class Leader!

Author : Miura Raichi

Rated : T

Pairing : Hunhan and KaiSoo, but Chanbaek thoo. Seluruh couple akan ada seiring jalan.

Genre : Romance, school-life, drama, a little bit comedy and friendship/maruk

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semua orang menginginkan posisi itu. Dipandang, menjadi perwakilan dari kelas dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari semua orang. Semuanya memperhatikan. Tapi dengan posisi itu, aku tak mendapatkan perhatian darimu.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tata krama, disiplin, dan rasa tanggung jawab adalah nomer satu bagi Kyungsoo. Ada yang bilang, orang-orang yang mengukir sejarah adalah orang-orang dengan tata krama yang tinggi, disiplin tinggi dan rasa tanggung jawab tinggi untuk melatih diri dan melihat dunia dengan cara lebih baik. Tata krama dalam bicara, tegas dan tidak usah banyak bicara. Disiplin mengatur waktu dan dirinya sendiri, dan tanggung jawab tinggi atas segala yang di lakukan.

Itu adalah pengertian yang dipegang teguh oleh Kyungsoo, sedari dia kecil. Namun segalanya berubah ketika ia mengenal seorang pria ketika masih di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Pria yang baginya sangat baik. Seorang atlet basket dan atlet Judo. Tubuhnya terbentuk (terlalu) bagus untuk ukuran anak sekolah menengah pertama kelas 7. Namanya adalah Jang Wooyoung. Tinggi, seorang atlet judo dan terkenal pembangkang. Kyungsoo pernah mengenal dan menjadi temannya.

Bahkan pernah menyukai Wooyoung tanpa sadar. Karena dekat, Kyungsoo selalu memanggilnya beruang karena tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari Kyungsoo yang cukup kurus kala itu. Tubuhnya kelewat mungil.

Jang Wooyoung selalu melindungi Kyungsoo bila ada yang berani membully tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, itulah saat Kyungsoo menyukai Jang Wooyoung.

Tapi siapa sangka saat itu ternyata Jang Wooyoung yang rabel, selalu bolos dan tidak menuruti perintah guru hanya memanfaatkan dirinya juga untuk bicara pada guru kala itu agar poinnya selamat dan tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Karena posisi Kyungsoo yang sebagai teman sekelasnya dan ketua kelas. Awalnya, ia masih mendiamkan dan berharap Wooyoung membalas perasaannya. Namun batas tertinggi kesabaran Kyungsoo adalah ketika ia melihat Wooyoung mencium wanita lain di depannya setelah bermain basket.

Saat itulah, ia tak mau lagi berteman dengan Jang Wooyoung dan sudah pasti tak mau menaruh harapan lagi terhadap lelaki itu. Ia tak bisa pindah sekolah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pindah kelas, menghindari Jang Wooyoung dan bersikap seolah ia tak mengenalnya. Wooyoung pindah sekolah karena poinnya turun drastis, saat itulah akhir dari segalanya.

Kyungsoo selalu menutup rapat cerita itu, tak ada yang tahu. Dan kini, Chanyeol mengetahui siapa 'beruang' yang ia sembunyikan. Itu adalah masalah besar yang harus segera ia tangani.

.

.

.

Sehun nampak membaca buku di taman, sore hari dengan hembusan angin lembut. Ia sedang menunggui Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang mengikuti tes recruitment untuk basket. Sesekali ia menatapi temannya dari jauh sambil menghela nafas lalu membaca kembali. Dan tak lupa, sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Entah apa yang menyetrum otak Kai, bocah hitam itu ingin mengambil klub Muay Thai dan basket. Sebenarnya bagus, akan menjadi olahraga untuk Kai yang perokok berat yang sampai Sehun ingin terbang ke surga dan memohon agar sahabatnya itu disadarkan agar tak merokok lagi. Chanyeol? Dari Kai, ia bilang ia ingin mengambil klub komputer dan basket. Hanya dua, satu untuk kegemarannya dan satu lagi untuk fisiknya.

"/ _Tao, semangatlah! Kalau kau diterima klub basket, Gege akan traktir kau makan cheese burger kesukaanmu!/"_ Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara dengan bahasa asing. Ia menemukan lelaki mungil yang ia ketahui namanya tadi siang, Luhan. Bersama seorang anak baru di kelasnya, Tao. Ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Luhan, namun Tao terlihat senang dan segera berlari menuju lapangan. Sehun rasa hanya kalimat penyemangat. Ia kembali tenggelam dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Kau? Tuan kacamata?" tanya sebuah suara. Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Luhan yang tersenyum cerah. Ia duduk di depan Sehun (tanpa izin dari yang lebih duduk disana). "Kau sendirian disini?" tanya Luhan kembali.

"Menurutmu aku membawa seluruh keluargaku duduk denganku sekarang?" tanya Sehun sedikit sarkastik. Luhan hanya tertawa canggung.

"Hey, aku cuma ingin memulai obrolan. Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Luhan kembali. Sehun membalik halaman selanjutnya tanpa menatap mata Luhan.

"Teman-temanku." Jawabnya singkat, Luhan sedikit cemberut.

"Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa kau menggunakan kacamata. Karena terlalu serius membaca buku sampai kau tak mau menatap lawan bicaramu. Matamu jadi dobel untuk buku tapi tak punya mata untuk orang lain."

PAK! Buku itu tertutup oleh Sehun. Mata tajam Sehun menatap mata bulat cemerlang milik Luhan. Mengintimidasi mata berwarna cokelat gelap namun jernih itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan milik Sehun yang berwarna deep black.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan urusanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyinggungnya?"

"Karena kau tidak punya tenggang rasa terhadap sesama dan tak mau berteman?"

"Apakah itu permasalahan buatmu?"

"Bukan masalah untukku, namun kau akan dijauhi oleh sekitar bahkan mungkin temanmu suatu hari karena perkataanmu yang kasar dan sifatmu yang dingin."

Keduanya terdiam. Semilir angin lembut menenangkan api yang baru saja keduanya ciptakan. Apple adam Sehun bergerak naik turun. Bingung harus bicara apa lagi ketika mata jernih itu menatap matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kenal seseorang sepertimu ketika aku masih di Beijing. Pendiam, bicara sedikit cenderung sinis dan sarkastik sepertimu. Tak mau menatap mata lawan bicara dan aku yakin temanmu hanya satu atau dua orang. Mungkin kau beranggapan sahabatmu akan mengerti dirimu, namun ketika kau terlalu memperlakukan mereka seperti kau memperlakukanku sekarang, kau akan dijauhi lalu kau akan sendirian. Kau mungkin akan berkata tidak masalah, namun akan jadi masalah untukmu ketika satu teman itu menjauhimu."

"Tidak semua orang akan setuju ucapanmu, Luhan." Sehun menatap kedua temannya yang nampak tertawa sambil berangkulan. Ia kenal Kai, keduanya sudah berteman sejak lama.

"Kau benar, tidak semua orang akan setuju ucapanku, tapi semua orang setuju karena itu selalu terjadi." Ucapnya tenang sembari menatapi mata lawan bicaranya. Sehun memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia melihat kedua temannya sudah berlari mendekati dirinya.

"Terserah." Ujarnya lalu berjalan mendekati kedua temannya dan mulai pergi.

"Kau berteman dengan Xi Luhan? Sepupu Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah seolah berkata 'apa maksudmu?'. "Xiao Luhan, kakak sepupu Huang Zi Tao. Dia adalah 'flower boy face' yang terkesan cantik di sekolahnya dulu. Cukup terkenal."

"Kau mengerikan, Chanyeol." Ledek Kai. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Karena kami berdua berhasil masuk klub basket, ayo kita makan pizza!"

"Berhenti makan pizza terlalu banyak, bocah gila! Makanlah sayur atau telur! Protein yang bagus untuk massa otot kalian!" tegur Sehun. Kai menghancurkan tatanan rambut Sehun.

"Diamlah sedikit, sial. Perayaan tidak pernah menyenangkan kalau terlalu mengikuti aturan!"

Sementara ketiga pria itu pergi, Luhan menatap punggung lelaki dingin yang semakin jauh darinya dan tersenyum kecil.

"/ _Gege!/"_ ia menoleh ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi pikirannya. Hanya Tao, adik sepupunya.

"/ _Hm? Sudah selesai? Bagaimana? Kau diterima?_ /" tanya Luhan. Adik sepupunya itu tersenyum.

"/ _Ya, aku tidak menyangka Kris-ge adalah keturunan Chinese. Dia akan off di basket dalam waktu dekat, sebenarnya. Dia sangat menyenangkan!_ /" ujarnya. Luhan tersenyum. Namun pikirannya kini tertuju pada lelaki berkacamata yang mencuri sedikit perhatiannya.

.

.

.

Semuanya memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kai. Kamar Kai adalah kamar yang cukup simple. Double bed, meja belajar dengan beberapa action figure dan komputer di mejanya. Lemari berisi buku, lemari pakaian dan pintu kamar mandi. Sangat simple. Yang membuat nyentrik kamar ini adalah, pewarnaan yang dominan berwarna biru gelap dan merah. Dan cukup membuat Sehun merasa tidak mau menginap.

Chanyeol memakan pizza sembari menggunakan komputer Kai. Entah apa yang dia cari. Jemarinya sibuk mengetik dan terdengar cukup berisik, sedangkan Sehun sibuk membaca buku pelajaran sesekali meminum jus yang dibawakan ibu Kai. Sementara sang anak lelaki keluarga ini sibuk menatapi ponselnya sembari memakan pizza.

"Komite disiplin kita sangat menggemaskan, ya." Oh, ingin sekali Sehun menepuk kepala Kai dengan buku. Tidak usah tebal, 6 cm saja dirasa cukup agar bicaranya harus di atur. Sehun tahu Kai Bisexual, tapi Sehun tidak pernah tahu selera Kai adalah yang seperti Komite Disiplin.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sehun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bicara sarkastik.

"Lihat ini!" Oh! Bagus! Kai membuka halaman web sekolahnya dan memperlihatkan sang ketua Komite Disiplin. Do Kyungsoo. "Maksudku, lihatlah dia! Kulit halus..mata bulat yang besar dan hidung mungil namun cukup tegas. Bibir plum kemerahan alami dan leher jenjang. Mata yang menatap selalu dingin dan ya ampun! Dia imut sekali!"

Belum pernah Sehun melihat Kai yang seperti itu.

"Ah! Bicara soal Komite Disiplin yang menyangkut sekolah, aku baru saja meng-hack akun e-mail Ketua OSIS kita."

Oh, dia hanya menghack dan bicaranya santai sekali. Tanpa hambatan, tanpa dosa, tanpa rasa bersalah. Ingin Sehun menyiramnya dengan jus di tangan.

"Setahuku, hacking adalah tindak kriminal, Park Chanyeol. Kau harus menghargai sebuah privasi." Tegur Sehun sembari membaca kembali bukunya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak menghancurkan privasi mereka, aku hanya mengetahui sebuah informasi penting. Lihatlah, sekolah kita akan mengadakan Festival SMA selama seminggu berturut-turut dan uangnya akan di donasikan untuk pembangunan sekolah yang masih membutuhkan fasilitas lebih dan menangani kelaparan di beberapa negara di Asia Tenggara. Woah! Dan akan ada Tsundere cafe yang di tangani langsung oleh Jaejoong Seseongnim. Menarik..." Chanyeol menyeringai kecil.

"Tsundere Cafe?"

"Ya, ini baru rencana dari OSIS karena para wanitanya melakukan survey selama 4 hari ini. Kau tahu Tsundere? Di tempatku dulu, Tsundere adalah kata untuk mendefinisasikan seseorang yang bertingkah tidak peduli, bicara sedikit, kasar, dingin namun sebenarnya baik hati dan hangat. Yaaahh...kebanyakan wanita menyukai hal semacam itu. Ditambah wajah yang menarik, jadilah magnet penarik. Ide yang sangat bagus, licik juga OSIS." Chanyeol kembali sibuk dalam suara ketikannya.

"Aku masih lapar..ada yang mau ayam goreng? Di dekat sini ada restoran ayam goreng yang enak. Aku akan pergi untuk beli sebentar." Ujar Kai. Lelaki itu bangkit dan mengambil jaketnya lalu keluar kamar meninggalkan keduanya. Dasar monster, bila sudah berkata ayam, maksudnya adalah ayam goreng utuh. Utuh satu ekor untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun masih sibuk membaca dan sesekali mengoret-oret bukunya. Sepertinya mengerjakan sesuatu. Chanyeol? Menatap layar komputernya.

"Sehun-ah." Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

"Dia bukan pengidap kanker, jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Aku hanya merindukannya." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung Chanyeol.

"Apa maksud-"

"Aku merindukan senyumnya..aku tak bisa membuat ia tersenyum, hanya tangis yang bisa aku berikan untuknya, dan kini aku ingin dia tersenyum karena aku hadir, namun sepertinya kehadiranku tak bisa diterima olehnya." Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Bocah yang tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya?"

.

.

.

Kai terlihat sedang menunggu pesanannya. Ia membeli 2 ekor ayam utuh. Pikirannya, satu untuknya, satu untuk kedua temannya. Ia sedikit menahan senyum karena ayam goreng yang ia sukai akan segera jadi dan ia bisa memakannya. Pertama, ia pasti akan mulai dari bagian leher, lalu paha..lalu nyam! Ia tak sabar memakannya dan persetan diet sedikit agar menjaga massa otot bagusnya.

"Bibi, tolong paket nomer dua." Sebuah suara tak begitu asing menginterupsi (khayalan indah) Kai. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seseorang yang langsung membuat pupil matanya melebar. Do. KyungSoo. Disana. Memesan ayam. Pasti untuk makan malamnya.

Sebenarnya melankonis sekali mereka bertemu di restoran ayam goreng kesukaan Kai. Ini bukan drama Korea, kenapa ia bertemu disini?

Ia tak menoleh ke kiri atau pun ke samping. Lurus, tak berekspresi dan sendirian. Kai tak begitu menyukai keindahan yang dikurung kesendirian, tak wajar baginya. Ada sesuatu yang menyakiti keindahan itu, sehingga ia tak mau keluar dan mengurung dalam gelap. Kai tak mau menerima fakta itu. Ia harus tahu, secepatnya.

"Kai-ya, ini pesananmu. Biasanya kau hanya membeli ayam secukupnya, namun ini full? Kau kelaparan atau ada Sehun?" suara bibi penjual yang di kenal Kai membuyarkan fokusnya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah membayar dan keluar dari restoran ini tanpa banyak kata. Hanya senyum dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah Bibi, ada temanku yang lain lagi menginap. Aku rasa tak apa membeli cukup banyak.. ah, aku permisi dulu." Ia pamit dan segera berjalan agak cepat ketika melihat tubuh Kyungsoo sudah di luar restoran ini. Kyungsoo membelakangi Kai dan berjalan sembari bertelfon. Ia berbelok ke kiri gang, ia berniat ingin mengejar atau mungkin berbalik arah meninggalkan Kyungsoo namun firasat tak mengenakkan menghampiri Kai ketika ia melihat dua orang mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kai berbalik masuk ke restoran.

"BIBI! AKU TITIP SEBENTAR AYAMKU, ADA HAL PENTING YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!"

"Kai-ya?! Hal penting apa?!"

Karena ayam juga penting, jangan hancur. Buang uang dan perasaan kalau ayamnya nanti hancur karena menghajar penjahat.

Pertanyaan sang bibi tak di dengar dan ia segera meletakkan ayam itu pada sang pelayan dan segera berlari keluar, tepatnya menuju gang dimana Kyungsoo masuk.

Benar saja dugaan Kai, Kyungsoo di tahan oleh dua orang itu.

"Ini dari SMA terkenal itu. Sudah pasti dia memiliki banyak uang."

"Kami boleh kan minta sedikit uangmu? Kau anak kaya raya, pasti memiliki banyak uang."

"Hey!" semuanya menoleh dan menemukan Kai yang menatap tajam dua orang pencuri yang ingin mengambil uang Kyungsoo.

"Apa masalahmu, bung?!"

"Kalian tahu yang baru saja kalian lakukan? Kalian ingin merampok, huh?"

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu, sialan!"

"Lepaskan dia atau kalian akan terima akibatnya!"

"Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini." Kedua pria itu berbalik dan segera berjalan mendekati Kai. Ia tidak begitu lemah, ia menguasai Taekwondo meski tak sampai sabuk hitam.

Tapi kadang, jangan nilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya.

Salah seorang pria itu tumbang dengan tendangan mendadak di kepala bagian belakang dengan cukup kuat. Ia jatuh tersungkur, dan seketika tak bergerak. Ia membuat dua orang heran serta takut. Kai dan kawan dari pria yang pingsan.

"Aku tak punya uang yang kalian minta. Di dekat sini ada kantor polisi, aku bisa menelfon mereka untuk kesini. Pergilah, aku tak tertarik mencari masalah." Ucap Kyungsoo tegas. Pria itu mengambil temannya dan segera memapahnya dan menjauhi kedua pria itu.

"Kau..tidak apa-apa?"

"Sangat baik, terima kasih karena berniat menolongku tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Kyungsoo menunduk sedikit dan berbalik mengambil bungkusan makanannya lalu pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Kai. Dengan tenang. Seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Pelajaran malam ini untuk Kim Jongin, jangan terlalu mengira lelaki berparas manis adalah lemah. Kadang bidup bukan drama Korea yang sering di tonton kakak perempuan Sehun.

Ia menghela nafas, namun matanya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku saku dengan lambang sekolahnya. Ia mengambil buku saku itu dan membukanya. Senyum merekah di wajah Kai.

"Kita memang berjodoh, Kyungsoo." Kai tertawa kecil lalu memasukkan buku saku yang sebenarnya adalah buku idenditas siswa milik Kyungsoo. Oke, anggap saja drama Korea mengambil sedikit potongan kehidupan. Siapa yang mengira malam ini akan jadi permulaan ia dekat dengan Kyungsoo?

Kai berbalik, menuju restoran dan mengambil ayamnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi cara bagaimana bisa mendekati anak yang mencuri perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thanks for reading my fanfict. Thanks for all your love and supports. Love you gengs!

Mind for review?

Sign,

Raichi


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Hey! Class Leader!

Author : Miura Raichi

Rated : T

Pairing : Hunhan and KaiSoo, but Chanbaek thoo. Seluruh couple akan ada seiring jalan.

Genre : Romance, school-life, drama, a little bit comedy and friendship/maruk

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semua orang menginginkan posisi itu. Dipandang, menjadi perwakilan dari kelas dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari semua orang. Semuanya memperhatikan. Tapi dengan posisi itu, aku tak mendapatkan perhatian darimu.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **Sebelum membaca, saya sarankan mendengarkan lagu dari OST Kimi ni Todoke by Tomofumi Tanizawa. Especially, ChanBaek part ;D**

 **.**

Sehun menatapi ayam goreng yang di beli oleh Kai, sekaligus mendengarkan Kai yang bercerita soal pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia (terlalu) senang hingga lupa ia beberapa kali menciptakan hujan lokal karena terlalu bersemangat.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal pikiran Sehun. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau Chanyeol adalah masa lalu Baekhyun yang tetangganya itu ingin dia lupakan. Dulu sekali, ia pernah melihat Baekhyun menangis seolah meminta maaf akan sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti. Rupanya itu alasan Baekhyun menangis. Kalau tidak ingat dia sedang ada di rumah Kai, sudah ia habisi Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol berkata ia hanyalah bocah tak tahu diri sekaligus tak tahu malu karena tak mengerti bagaimana mengatakan perasaannya dan tak tahu diri sudah berulah hingga dibenci. Baekhyun pun tak mau menatap Chanyeol. Yang diketahui oleh Sehun, bila Baekhyun sudah seperti itu, artinya ia sudah benci (atau mungkin trauma? Sebenarnya beda tipis) orang itu dan tak berniat mengenalnya lagi. Di tambah lagi, masa lalu Baekhyun adalah anak lelaki manis bertubuh gempal yang menggemaskan, Sehun akui itu. Siapa mengira ia bertransformasi menjadi lelaki cantik yang Chanyeol panggil ' _Bishounen_ ' dalam bahasa Jepang.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah pulang ketika waktu cukup larut. Sehun sempat berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian sekarang. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ketika ia berbincang sebentar dengan lelaki manis yang mengomentari betapa ia tak punya tenggang ra-

Sebentar..

Manis?!

"Ck, aku pasti sudah gila menganggap lelaki Beijing itu manis.." decaknya kesal dengan menahan semburat merah di wajahnya yang memiliki basic kulit putih bersih.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan semalam dari kegiatan hacknya, kelasnya kini sibuk. Jaejoong mengatakan persiapan sekolah harus matang mulai sekarang. Seluruh kelas akan diliburkan dalam kegiatan mengajar selama seminggu dan difokuskan untuk festival yang sekaligus bertujuan menggalang dana ini. Dan juga, jangan lupakan tsun...tsun..ah apalah itu namanya.

"Baiklah, sesuai dengan yang aku ucapkan tadi, kita akan fokus pada acara sekolah ini. Pihak sekolah akan memberi bantuan dana untuk festival ini. Hasil dari kita menyelenggarakan acara akan segera disalurkan kepada yang membutuhkan. Aku bertujuan membuat semacam Tsundere Cafe. Kalian mungkin pernah mendengarnya kalau kalian pernah berlibur ke Jepang. Aku akan menangani langsung cafe itu. Aku ingin 5 orang pria dan 3 orang wanita sebagai buttler untuk cafe ini. Keberatan kalau aku yang memilih?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyumnya. Sehun menatapi Jaejoong lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, seseongnim menurutku terlalu berlebihan kalau 5 lelaki dan 3 perempuan, bagaimana dibuat sama rata agar yang lain bisa membantu? Konsep cafe cukup rumit, seseongnim. Bila kelas lain hanya membuat rumah hantu, cosplay room, planetarium show dan yang lainnya, konsep cafe yang paling menantang."

"Karena itulah aku percaya padamu dan kelas ini. Aku sudah membuat daftar siapa yang akan menjadi buttler dan maidnya." Jaejoong berjalan mendekati papan tulis dan menulis nama anak yang ada di secarik kertasnya.

Oh Sehun, Yoon Jeonghan, Huang Zi Tao, Choi Seungcheol, Wen Junhui. (Do Kyungsoo)

Irene, Amber Josephine Liu, Lisa.

WHAT IN THE WORLD?! Sebentar, Do Kyungsoo? Dia bukan dari kelas Sehun. Dia dari kelas Kai. Mengapa Jaejoong menuliskannya?

"Untuk sementara ini, Amber akan berperan sebagai tomboy. Kau cantik dan juga tampan, kau pasti bisa Amber, dan aku menuliskan Do Kyungsoo dalam kurung karena kemarin aku sempat menanyainya apa aku bisa membantu di cafe ini atau tidak, dan dia kelihatannya tidak menolak. Yang lainnya akan membantu. Oh Sehun, kau juga memimpin kelasmu untuk cafe ini. Silahkan cari refrensi. Aku sudah mendapatkan menu yang akan gampang dibuat oleh kalian dan barang-barang yang dipelukan. Aku harus ke ruangan guru untuk memeriksa kelengkapan yang lain, silahkan tentukan ingin seperti apa dekorasi ruangan kelas ini. Tapi aku sarankan yang simple dan buat kelas ini seperti cafe sungguhan." Jaejoong tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya karena dia akan menjadi buttlernya.

Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah...karena Jaejoong seseongnim sudah percaya pada kita..konsep dekorasi seperti apa yang kalian inginkan dan dirasa cocok untuk tema Tsundere Cafe?" tanya Sehun berusaha menutupi rasa penatnya. Zi Tao mengangkat tangannya.

"Um... _sorry if my Korean if my Korean not good_..tapi..bagaimana kalau kita buat ruangan dengan nuansa berwarna cream..? sepertinya akan cocok...dan lebih netral.. _i mean_ , warna cream adalah warna dasar tenang yang biasa dipakai dengan cafe mana pun." usul Tao. Sehun mengangguk.

"Actually..your Korean is good, Tao." Puji Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia menuliskan ide Tao di papan tulis.

"Untuk konsep Tsundere, bagaimana kalau kita meminjam siapa saja yang bisa memainkan musik di kelas ini untuk memutar dan bertanggung jawab untuk musiknya? Dan kita dekorasi dengan unsur vintage? Karena ini Maid and Buttler?" tanya seorang gadis berwajah imut. Sehun mengangguk. Idenya boleh juga, akan sangat membosankan kalau ada cafe tanpa musik.

"Bagus juga, bisa aku terima. Konsep vintage menurutku cukup unik dan pasti cocok dengan Tsundere Cafe. Selanjutnya?"

.

.

Sehun kini tengah berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul bersama Kai dan Chanyeol. Ia diminta untuk pulang lebih cepat karena ingin mencari refrensi ruangan. Jaejoong bilang, setiap kelas mendapatkan 2 pekerja lepas untuk mendekorasi ruangan. Jadi, hari ini sudah harus mendapatkan konsep ruangannya karena mulai nanti malam para pekerja dan dibantu dengan beberapa lelaki akan mengerjakan ruangan itu.

"Ah...membosankan sekali sih! Kenapa kau harus jadi ketua kelas? Memang sih posisi itu diinginkan karena kabarnya kita akan dekat dengan para guru, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan sangat sibuk, Sehun-ah." Ujar Kai sedikit sebal. Ia ingin sekali menyapa Do Kyungsoo hari ini, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan tercapai. Ia dan Chanyeol menemani Sehun mencari refrensi hari ini.

"Cerewet kau, Jongin. Apa aku pernah menyetujuinya? Aku hanya melakukan tugas yang sudah dipercayakan kepadaku." Balas Sehun. Ia berkeliling sambil sesekali memotret dengan kamera yang sudah dipinjamkan Jaejoong. Sesekali, tatapan gadis-gadis yang lewat terfokus pada mereka. Tiga lelaki dengan wajah tampan dan seragam sekolah yang sangat terkenal. Chanyeol lebih banyak diam sembari memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali mengetik sesuatu dan tersenyum kecil.

Mata Sehun terhenti ketika di hadapan mereka, ia melihat dua sosok yang dikenali Sehun. Huang Zi Tao dan Luhan, lelaki manis dari Beijing yang 'menceramahi'nya tentang pertemanan dan sikap dinginnya.

"Ah, _Hey class leader_!" Zi Tao tersenyum cerah dan mendekati Sehun dan teman-temannya. "Kau pasti mencari refrensi yang dikatakan Jaejoong seseongnim, _am i right_? Aku juga akan membantu, malam nanti aku juga akan membantumu, Sehun-ah." Ujar Zi Tao semangat. Matanya berkilat bahagia dengan sedikit hiasan mata pandanya.

Imut. Itulah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan sosok lelaki yang (kelihatannya) paling semangat untuk Tsundere Cafe ini.

"Aku belum mendapatkan tema dekorasi yang pas, padahal Jaejoong seseongnim menginginkannya segera dan malam nanti kita sudah harus mengerjakan ruangan.." Sehun menghela nafas sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Err...sebetulnya aku dan Tao-zi sudah menemukan cafe yang simple dan seperti keinginan kelas kalian. Tao sudah menceritakannya denganku. Ada di ujung jalan sebelah sana." Luhan tersenyum lembut menceritakan cafe yang baru saja mereka kunjungi.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa melihat dulu, Sehun-ah." Bujuk Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk dan mulai ikut berjalan. Tao berjalan paling depan karena yang paling semangat. Sehun sedikit berjalan lesu. Ia sudah membayangkan seperti apa tugasnya nanti.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan. Sehun sedikit kaget dan menggeleng. Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu membuang nafas yang berat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sehun singkat lalu menegapkan kembali jalannya. Ia tak mau kelihatan lemah, ia akan kuat.

"Kau tahu? Aku rasa Jaejoong pas sekali memilihkanmu menjadi buttler untuk Tsundere cafe miliknya. Kau memang aslinya Tsundere." Ujarnya ringan lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun yang menatap punggung Luhan. Wajah Sehun sedikit memerah dan ia hanya berdecak kecil.

"Aku? Tsundere? Jangan bercanda." Desis Sehun sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ck, ini bukan pula dorama Jepang, kenapa pula ia harus merona karena ucapan Luhan yang menyebalkan itu?

Mereka telah sampai di cafe yang dimaksudkan oleh kedua bocah Beijing manis itu. Mereka masuk dan memang langsung disuguhkan dengan nuansa lembut yang menyenangkan. Sehun yang sepertinya sangat setuju dengan tema dekorasinya segera memfoto beberapa tempat. Seperti memfoto para pelayan yang berlalu lalang, memfoto tempat duduk, dekorasinya yang simple dan memotret menu-menunya.

"Aku suka sekali dekorasinya, bagaimana menurutmu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Tao dengan riang. Sehun mengangguk sambil sesekali memperhatikan menunya. Kalau dilihat, menu yang diberikan pun juga simple dan harganya juga tidak begitu mahal, Sehun rasa akan sangat pas dengan uang saku Siswa Menengah Atas seperti mereka. Seperti cake, jus, burger, dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya. Cafe ini juga memberikan musik lembut yang menyenangkan. Semuanya terlihat menikmati menu yangs sudah mereka pesan, Chanyeol juga sesekali men-scroll ponselnya. Ia tidak menemukan postingan baru dari Baekhyun. Matanya berkeliling cafe yang cukup luas itu dan terhenti di suatu sudut.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol bercicit kecil ketika melihat suatu pemandangan yang baginya membuat dirinya sedikit panas.

Disana, ia melihat Baekhyun bersama 3 orang teman lelakinya yang duduk berhadapan dengan 4 orang gadis seumuran mereka. Tanpa dijelaskan, Chanyeol tahu kalau mereka sedang ikut semacam kencan buta atau kopi darat atau apalah itu namanya.

Baekhyun berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang cukup manis. Keduanya sesekali tertawa riang. Dada Chanyeol sedikit ngilu melihat wajah Baekhyun yang nampak bahagia dengan semburat pink di wajahnya. Ia bangkit tanpa suara dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Matanya gelap karena fokus oleh pikiran dan Baekhyun yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Bagaimana caranya membuat Baekhyun tertawa seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum begitu manis pada gadis itu? Bagaimana caranya wajah bahagia itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya? Tidak adil! Chanyeol tidak mudah melakukan itu dan perempuan entah siapa namanya membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu? TIDAK ADIL!

"Chanyeol, oy kau mau kemana?!" tanya Kai namun tak dibalas dengan Chanyeol. Sehun yang melihatnya sedikit sadar lalu mendesis kecil. Senyum kecilnya bersembunyi di balik wajah dinginnya.

"Dasar..semangatlah Chanyeol." Bisiknya kecil. Luhan menatapi Sehun dan tersenyum lembut.

"/ah...dia memang Tsundere, dasar lucu. Aku jadi semakin tertarik dengannya../" batin Luhan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang sedikit terluka. Matanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa kedip. Seolah tak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Baekhyun menatap kaget. Ia sedikit gemetar dan bangkit.

"A..aku duluan teman-teman.. Taeyeon-ssi..aku akan mengirim e-mail.." ia bangkit dan langsung kabur dari cafe ini.

"Oy Baekhyun!" panggil salah satu temannya. Chanyeol berdecak sebal dan segera berlari mengikuti Baekhyun yang keluar dari cafe ini.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan sekitar, ia terus berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang ternyata larinya cukup cepat. Debarannya terasa sakit namun menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Ia menyukai Baekhyun, ia sungguh-sungguh. Tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya pada lelaki manis yang sejak dulu menjadi cinta pertama Chanyeol.

"DIAM DISANA BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan terdiam. Efeknya juga membuat beberapa pejalan kaki ketakutan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap takut Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat. Ia memeluk tasnya sambil menahan gemetar.

"A..ah..ma..maaf.." Baekhyun bersuara sambil menahan gemetarnya. Rasa takutnya pada Chanyeol belum berubah. Keduanya kini bertatapan. Mata Chanyeol nampak terluka.

"Jangan menjauhiku, Byun Baekhyun..meskipun aku akan mengejarmu lagi, tapi jangan jauhi aku karena kau takut!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Para pejalan kaki menatapi keduanya. Beberapa siswi sesekali memfoto keduanya. Wajah Baekhyun memanas sempurna dan Chanyeol sedikit menunduk.

"Aku..kau tidak pantas lagi mengaturku..aku..WUAH!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, menggenggam lebih tepatnya. Ia akan membawa Baekhyun ke taman yang kalau tidak salah ada di dekat sini.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang lembut menyinari Seoul. Suasanya sebenarnya sama seperti di Jepang, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia duduk di ayunan yang berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Cinta pertamanya. Sial juga ternyata, taman yang dikira Chanyeol dekat ini ada di distrik yang sedikit jauh. Semenjak sampai di taman yang sepi ini, sudah setengah jam mereka saling diam.

"Apa yang kau ingin katakan? Apa kau akan menghancurkan hidupku seperti dulu..?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menunduk. Chanyeol berwajah keruh. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu, kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu?

"Aku...tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, Baekhyun-ah.."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dulu juga tanpa maksud apapun?!"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku-"

"Kau sudah mengahancurkan hidupku dari dulu, memperlakukanku dengan kejam dan merusak kenangan terakhir nenekku yang sudah meninggal. Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?! Menghancurkan hidupku kedua kalinya?!"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentak, membuat Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan menahan airmatanya kembali karena takut. Ia tidak mau menangis di depan lelaki yang menjadi musuh masa kecilnya.

Dia masih dendam dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menggeram sebal, ia bangkit dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang duduk di ayunan itu. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Chanyeol berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya yang susah sekali keluar dari mulutnya yang terkesan kejam kalau bicara ini. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun adalah alasan utama ia kembali ke Korea. Dadanya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aku..aku selalu menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku jatuh cinta denganmu dari kita masuk sekolah pertama kali. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku agar bisa menggapaimu. Kau memiliki banyak teman, kau bersinar. Aku benci ketika aku tak selalu terucap dimulutmu. Aku tidak pandai mengutarakan perasaanku dari dulu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang wajahnya kaget mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Hah..?"

"Aku memutar otakku bagaimana caranya agar fokusmu untukku, bibirmu hanya mengucap namaku, seluruhnya darimu adalah untukku..hingga aku tanpa sadar melakukan hal kejam padamu..aku benci melihatmu murung sambil menatapi buku gambar itu..aku merusaknya karena berharap, kesedihanmu hilang bersamaan dengan buku itu..tapi aku tidak tahu kalau buku itu adalah peninggalan nenekmu yang terakhir..aku selalu merasa bersalah, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Aku tidak merubah perasaanku padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Bagian dalam hatiku tak akan berubah untukmu." Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan butiran cairan karena mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Aku..aku sungguh menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu..aku tidak tahu kalimat apalagi untuk menggambarkan perasaanku.." Chanyeol menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya pada lelaki di depannya. "Aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku, Byun Baekhyun.." ia mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Kau tidak harus memberikan jawaban. Maafkanlah aku terlebih dahulu, biarkan aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya. Baekhyun menangis. Entah dia menangis bahagia atau karena sedih? Entahlah.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol...aku..akan memaafkanmu.." kalimat itu meluncur dari Baekhyun yang ada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih.

.

.

.

"Ya, bisakah kau letakkan itu disana?" Sehun menatapi kelasnya. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya, Tao dan Kai yang melihat Sehun sedang menuntun 2 pekerja yang tengah memasang wallpaper sesuai dengan kehendak Sehun dan persetujuan Jaejoong. Besok mereka akan mengatur kursi dan hiasan lalu mereka akan mulai mencari cake seperti apa yang akan mereka jual. Mereka memesan atau memasak sendiri.

"Sehun-ah, aku akan pulang duluan, kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Kai dengan wajahnya yang sedikit mengantuk. Sehun paham kalau Kai kelelahan, ia mengangguk.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hatilah, Kai-ya." ujar Sehun dengan nada tenang. Kai tersenyum tipis dan melangkah menjauh. Sehun membenarkan kacamatanya sembari menatapi ruangan yang lampunya sudah di ganti, wallpaper yang sudah di tempel, jendela yang di cat menjadi warna hitam kayu. Ia menatap meja kasir yang sudah di atur sedemikian rupa.

"Sehun-ah, aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Tao. Sehun mengangguk. Kini, hanya Luhan dan Sehun di ruangan beserta 2 pekerja lepas itu.

"Nak, kau bisa istirahat sebentar. Kau pasti kelelahan. Kau juga boleh pulang kalau kau ingin, hanya tinggal satu dinding lagi yang belum dipasang." Ujar pekerja itu. Sehun akui, dia memang kelelahan. Dia mengangguk dan keluar kelas. Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu sembari mengusap wajahnya. Yang ada di pikirannya, ia memang sangat lelah.

"UAH!" Sehun menjerit ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Luhan menempelkan minuman dingin ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Ahahahaha..ternyata wajahmu lucu kalau kaget seperti itu. Kau harus banyak berekspresi." Ujar Luhan dengan senyum lembutnya. Sehun berdecak sebal dan membenarkan kembali letak kacamatanya.

"Ck, dasar pengganggu. Pulang saja sana." Sehun berujar dengan nada dingin. Luhan tersenyum dan masih menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin yang dia ambil dari dalam kelas. Sehun menatapi minuman kaleng itu dan mengambilnya. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan lalu meminum minuman itu.

Semakin dilihat, Luhan semakin mengerti sesuatu dari Sehun. Ia hanya masih bocah, sedikit pemalu. Dan entah mengapa, bagi Luhan itu manis.

"Kau lelah?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya." Ujar Luhan ramah. Ia menatap Sehun. "Aku harus pulang. Kau juga, besok kau akan lebih sibuk. Semangatlah, ketua kelas Tsundere." Goda Luhan lalu berlari menjauh. Wajah Sehun memerah kali ini.

"AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Duh ga ququh pas bikin moment ChanBaek ;D

Sebenarnya kepikiran pengen bikin adegan yang manis, tapi mood tiba-tiba pengen dengerin lagunya kimi ni todoke. Malah jadinya adegan kurang manis gitu -_-

Kurang manis ya adegannya, padahal fict awal tahun. Lol. Ada saran buat adegan manis? Yuk review! ;D

Sorry untuk keterlambatan mengupdate fanfict picisan ini.

Dan selamat tahun baru ya! god bless you!

With love,

Raichi.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Hey! Class Leader!

Author : Miura Raichi

Rated : T

Pairing : Hunhan and KaiSoo, but Chanbaek thoo. Seluruh couple akan ada seiring jalan.

Genre : Romance, school-life, drama, a little bit comedy and friendship/maruk

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semua orang menginginkan posisi itu. Dipandang, menjadi perwakilan dari kelas dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari semua orang. Semuanya memperhatikan. Tapi dengan posisi itu, aku tak mendapatkan perhatian darimu.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

Ada yang bilang, jodoh itu sudah di atur Tuhan. Sifat baikmu akan memperbaiki sifat buruk pasanganmu, dan sifat burukmu akan diperbaiki dengan sifat baik pasanganmu. Dan satu lagi, tidak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini. Semua sudah di rencanakan.

Kai bukanlah penganut slogan kolot ' _jodoh sudah di atur_ ', tapi ia penganut setia ' _tidak ada yang kebetulan, tapi ditentukan_ '. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya pada satu sosok manis tapi dingin yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu guru perihal festival di sekolahnya. Ah, lihatlah Kyungsoo. Mata bulat yang menatap tegas, wajah lembut yang menggemaskan (Kai pernah berniat sekali ingin mengigit pipinya), dan nada tegas yang tenang. Sempurna!.

Kalau Kai adalah seorang konduktor, dia mungkin akan berteriak _perfecto_ dengan lantangnya karena mendengar Kyungsoo yang memarahi murid tidak disiplin. Tapi sialnya, niat suci itu harus dikubur karena ia bukan konduktor dan tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan niat suci Kai yang sedang kasmaran dengan Komite Disiplin yang juga ketua kelasnya.

Kai dengar, Kyungsoo juga akan membantu menjadi buttler untuk Tsundere cafe di kelas Sehun. Sementara kelasnya (yang sangat sial bisa berbeda dari Sehun) mendapatkan tanggung jawab untuk membuat rumah hantu. Dan dia sudah harus _searching_ hantu-hantu paling menakutkan di dunia untuk di cosplay dengan teman-temannya. Ingin sekali Kai mendaftarkan nama ibunya kalau sedang marah. Sadako pun akan kelihatan seperti wanita keibuan dan lemah lembut bila harus disandingkan dengan kengerian ibunya yang sedang marah.

Pertanyaan mendasar sekarang, kalau Kyungsoo yang ketua kelasnya harus menjadi buttler dan menolong Sehun, siapa yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya juga untuk kelasnya? Bukannya bersikap pelit pada sahabat baiknya, tapi kelasnya pun juga harus di tolong, bukan?

"OY HITAM..!"

Ingin sekali Kai berkata kasar pada suara sialan yang menghancurkan lamunan sempurna tentang orang yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta.

"Apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Kai sedikit menggerutu. Ia tidak bisa mengelak apalagi menghindar, dibandingkan dirinya dan Chanyeol, jelas kulitnya lebih gelap. Jangan bandingkan dirinya dengan Sehun, kopi dan susu adalah pendeskripsian singkatnya. Tapi dari setiap sumber yang dia baca (dan Kai percaya) kulit hitam lebih sehat dan dikatakan sebagai penarik seks.

Lupakan wacana Kai.

Wajah Chanyeol lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Bila dibandingkan dengan sinar matahari di jam 12 siang yang bisa memberikan kanker secara perlahan bila terlalu sering terkena sinarnya, maka dalam 1 menit saja, rasanya wajah Chanyeol bisa memberikan kanker stadium akhir.

"Ayo kita ke kelas Sehun, aku mendapat e-mail darinya kalau dia butuh bantuan kita. Dia sudah menyerah." Satu lagi, terkadang sahabat pun tidak mengerti dia sedang kasmaran.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, konsep ruangan sudah selesai. Ada yang punya ide seperti apa pakaian untuk acara kita nanti? Harus ditentukan sekarang, karena Jaejoong seseongnim menginginkannya nanti sore." Sehun membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap tiap pasang mata yang menatapnya. "Ini desain yang sudah beliau berikan." Sehun menempelkan 4 buah gambar di papan tulis."

Saat ini, ada dirinya dan orang-orang yang sudah di tunjuk oleh Jaejoong untuk menjadi pelayan sementara di Tsundere cafe rancangan Jaejoong seseongnim.

"Aku setuju yang ini, lebih simple dan menunjukkan ciri khas desain ruangan kita." Jeonghan menunjuk sebuah gambar dimana buttler pria menggunakan kemeja putih yang sedikit pas di tubuh mereka, menggunakan semacam Vest yang membentuk pinggang mereka berwarna hitam, dipadukan dengan dasi berwarna merah dan celana panjang potongan lurus berwarna hitam yang sedikit pas di tubuh juga sepatu kulit hitam. Sementara untuk wanitanya, adalah pakaian maid pada umumnya namun mereka menggunakan pita berwarna merah. Senada dengan dasi yang dikenakan oleh pria. Dan sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam pekat.

"Err...aku tidak setuju..menurutku terlalu terkesan 'dark', tidak pas dengan konsep cafe kita yang sudah di buat menjadi bright seperti ini..." Lisa berkomentar.

"Aku juga setuju. Paduan warnanya mengesankan 'dark'." Krystal pun kali ini tidak segan berkomentar. Sehun menatapi gambar yang di pilih Jeonghan. Sebenarnya Sehun setuju karena terlihat nyaman bagi pria, namun entah bagi wanita.

"Bagaimana kalau Vest pria diganti berwarna cream atau cokelat krim yang sedikit terang?" tanya Junhui semangat.

"Apa terlihat tidak aneh?" tanya Sehun. Dia membayangkan buttler pria yang (sepengetahuannya) menggunakan pakaian dominan hitam harus di ubah menjadi berwarna cream. Err...

"Bagaimana kalau warna merah saja yang di ubah menjadi warna lebih lembut seperti cokelat terang atau berwarna putih krim?" Do Kyungsoo baru datang dan langsung memberikan komentar. "Jadi, kesannya lebih melekat pada ruangan ini.." Kyungsoo masih setia dengan kacamatanya ketika harus dihadapkan dengan hal serius seperti ini. Matanya tidak sepenuhnya sempurna, dia harus mengenakan kacamata karena matanya cepat lelah dan dia harus mengenakannya bila ingin membaca sesuatu.

"Aku setuju, warna merah darah seperti itu bila digabung dengan hitam akan memberikan kesan 'dark'." Amber berkomentar setuju dengan ucapan sang komite disiplin.

"Sepertinya bisa di terima. Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun. Ia pribadi cukup setuju dengan saran dari Kyungsoo. Semua yang ada disana terlihat setuju dengan saran Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, sepertinya semua setuju. Setelah ini, aku akan menghadap Jaejoong seseongnim untuk memberikan desain, karena adanya sedikit penggantian konsep. Kyungsoo, bisakah kau sehabis ini berkeliling untuk mencoba dan mencari ide menu untuk cafe kita? Tidak usah terlalu rumit karena Jaejoong seseongnim menghendaki kita turut berproses untuk membuat menunya. Dan malam ini aku sudah harus mengatur bahan untuk membuat menu. Anak perempuan juga sudah bersiap untuk membuat menunya." Sehun menatap sang komite disiplin.

"Baiklah, sehabis ini aku akan langsung pergi." Ujarnya dengan nada tenang. Khas sekali dengan jabatan Komite Disiplin yang melekat padanya. Sehun melirik pintu, disana ada Kai yang menatapi Kyungsoo seperti melihat dewa (atau dewi? Entahlah). Sehun paham betul sahabatnya ini sedang kasmaran dengan Komite Disiplin super tegas yang dikatai maha garang ini.

"Tapi sepertinya akan repot bukan? Kau harus mencicip juga melihat menu dan dekorasi makanannya...bukankah lebih baik ditemani? Ah...Kai-ya! Chanyeol-ah!" Sehun memanggil dua sahabatnya di depan pintu itu. Mereka masuk, beberapa gadis menatapi Kai dan Chanyeol dengan tersenyum kecil tanpa diketahui artinya.

"Ya?" tanya Kai, tapi matanya sesekali melirik si imut Kyungsoo. Yang ditatap dan dilirik cuek dan menatapi desain pakaiannya. Sepertinya menatapi desain pakaian lebih menarik bagi Kyungsoo ketimbang menatapi si lawan bicara yang di panggil oleh Sehun. Kalau saja ini dunia komik, bagi Kai sedang diputar musik penuh bunyi harpa karena menatapi Kyungsoo yang berpuluh kali terlihat menarik dari biasanya.

"Bisa temani Kyungsoo? Hari ini dia harus berkeliling sekitar 6 cafe untuk menjadi bahan inspirasi dekorasi makanan. Aku lupa memotret dekorasi makanan tempat cafe terakhir kita berkunjung. Kalau kalian menemukan dekorasi makanan yang dirasa bagus, langsung potret dan kirim ke e-mailku, dan yang harus diingat jangan terlalu rumit. Yang simple saja. Mengerti? Kau dan Kyungsoo bisa pergi berdua, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ah...TENTU SAJA!"

Catatan untuk Kai, jangan terlalu melihatkan kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Komite Disiplin. Dan terlihat dari wajah Sehun, justru dia yang malu memiliki teman tidak waras (ketika jatuh cinta) seperti Kai.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat bersama Kai sedang duduk di sebuah cafe. Keduanya sempat berdebat kecil cafe mana yang ingin dikunjungi. Kyungsoo ingin yang terdekat, Tapi Kai bersikeras mengatakan cafe yang dia pilih ini punya desain yang bagus untuk makanannya. Jaraknya cukup jauh, 30 menit naik bus. Beruntung mereka dibekali uang oleh bagian kelas Sehun.

Kai sudah searching dan sempat menelfon Sulli Noona yang baru selesai ujian di ujung sana. Dia bilang, cafe ini punya desain makanan yang lucu dan simple. Yang pasti, suasanya nyaman untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Oh, Kai belum di tahap itu. Akan persiapan.

"Kyungsoo-yah, kau baru pertama kali ke cafe ini?" tanya Kai sembari menatapi mata Kyungsoo. Ia pernah baca di majalah perempuan. (Demi Tuhan, Kai baru sekali itu membaca majalah perempuan karena bosan menunggui Sehun yang sedang mandi di kamarnya. Jadilah dia duduk di ruang keluarga dengan Sulli Noona yang baru pulang dan sedang membaca majalah yang dia bawa dari negara tempatnya menimba ilmu. Disana dituliskan, menatap mata lawan bicara secara konstan akan membuat _si-dia_ jatuh cinta.). Kai sepertinya berniat ingin tebar pesona pada (calon) kekasihnya ini.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu." Jawab Kyungsoo santai dan dingin. Wibawa Komite Disiplinnya kental sekali. Ia memotret desain makanan di menu dan mengoleksinya dulu. Mereka memesan menu yang sangat simple. Kai memesan Beef Burger dan cola sementara Kyungsoo memesan Mini Rice Cake untuk satu orang dan jus berry. Kai berencana teguh mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dan Kai harus bisa dekat dengan sang komite disiplin, minimal ia dapat e-mail komite disiplin. Tak lama, pesanan keduanya sampai. Benar kata Sulli noona. Desain makanannya lucu dan simple.

Beef Burger Kai contohnya. Memang cukup simple. Di atas burger di tusuk semacam hiasan bendera. Dan selada tambahannya di susun seperti bunga dengan tomat ceri di tengahnya. Mashed potatonya dibentuk menyerupai karakter Pikachu. Untuk yang ini, sepertinya butuh cetakan. Dan Rice Cake milik Kyungsoo lebih manis, menurutnya. Nasi yang sepertinya di campur dengan potongan sayur dan cacahan seledri atau sejenisnya dan di padatkan. Di atasnya, ada lembaran smooked beef yang di bentuk menjadi gambar bunga dan di tengahnya ada irisan tomat. Sausnya ada di dalam wadah berbentuk teko aladin. Oke, yang itu tidak nyambung. Tapi tetap saja menarik.

"Aku tidak menyangka sebanyak ini." Kyungsoo berkomentar pada Rice cake miliknya. Ia memotong rice cake untuk satu orang itu dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku kira lebih sedikit, ini terlalu banyak buatku." Ujarnya sambil mengunyah perlahan.

Rice cake sedikit seperti itu terlalu banyak? Usus Kyungsoo mungkin lebih pendek dibanding Kai.

Keduanya mulai makan, sesekali Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya. Kai baru saja mengecek ponsel, dia bilang desainnya lucu. Dia menanyakan bagaimana dengan rasanya, apa cukup bagus dan pertanyaan seputar itu saja. Kai menatapi Kyungsoo. Ia menatapi jendela luar. Menatapi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Lihatlah Kyungsoo. Matanya sebenarnya lembut dan cantik sekali dengan bentuk bulat. Namun matanya menyiratkan ketegasan yang dibingkai kacamata. Rambut berwarna hitam alami yang terlihat lembut dan dengan potongan rapi. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibir kissable berwarna kemerahan alami, adam apple yang terlihat lembut di leher jenjangnya. Pakaian yang rapi dan aroma vanilla sedikit bercampur aroma cokelat dari tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa sosok lembut jadi Komite Disiplin seperti ini? Sepertinya lebih cocok jadi kekasih Kai, ehem.

Matanya tertuju pada gerombolan siswa yang memasuki sebuah game center. Matanya menajam seolah mencela anak-anak muda di bawah umur itu dan dia mendengus kecil. Kai sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria manis di depannya ini.

"Menatapi bocah-bocah yang kelihatannya membolos itu, Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Kai iseng. Kyungsoo mendengus kecil dan meminum minumannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, apa yang ada di pikiran mereka? Tidakkah mereka memikirkan masa depan mereka? Terutama orangtua mereka yang sudah bersusah payah untuk mereka..dan mereka bolos untuk main game? Menggelikan." Kyungsoo menyuap nasi dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Kai yang suka bermain game mau tidak mau sedikit menahan _keselek_ nya. Dia mengatur dirinya lalu menatap si manis di depannya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa seseorang membunuh korbannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kadang, kita tidak tahu alasan terselubung si pembunuh. Ia bilang pada polisi bahwa ia membunuh karena di siksa...bisa jadi tidak hanya disiksa, tapi ia menyembunyikan rahasia lain. Kyungsoo, kau boleh berpendapat sedemikian rupa, tapi sepertinya terlalu keras kalau kau harus mengangpai seluruh pendapatmu benar. Tidak semua anak sepintar yang kau bayangkan, tidak semua anak disiplin dan taat sepertimu." Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpana dan masih menatap mata Kai yang seolah bicara padanya.

"Habiskan makananmu, lalu kita kembali ke sekolah." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu melahap nasinya.

"Well, makananku sudah hampir habis sementara kau setengahnya saja tidak berhasil." Ledek Kai dengan maksud bercanda (juga agar semakin dekat dengan si manis di depannya ini). Kyungsoo sedikit memerah, entah memerah karena kesal atau malu karena terlihat tidak jantan oleh teman sekelasnya ini.

" _ **/KYAAAAAA MANISNYAAAA~!/"**_ teriak Kai dalam hati. Kalau dia tidak menahan sifat freaknya, dia ingin memotret wajah merah Kyungsoo dari berbagai sudut.

"Sudah kubilang ini terlalu banyak untukku." Entah darimana, sifat menjengkelkan Kai muncul. Karena melihat manis di pipi Kyungsoo semakin terlihat jelas.

"Aku bisa menghabiskannya untukmu, Kyungsoo-yah~" Goda Kai dengan nada jahilnya sembari menikmati pemandangan wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. Kai akui, wajahnya jadi sangat menggemaskan!.

"Berisik kau, hitam!"

Kadang jangan asal menggoda juga. Catatan untuk Kim Jongin pagi ini.

.

.

.

Sehun menatapi beberapa lembar kertas yang ia dapatkan dari Jaejoong Seseongnim. Guru yang kelihatannya _perfectionist_ itu sepertinya detil sekali memperhatikan cafe yang dia urus. Tapi entah komik apa yang dia baca, darimana dia mendapatkan ide jenis tsundere seperti apa untuk karakter tiap pelayan nanti?

Sehun membenarkan sedikit letak kacamatanya.

Jeonghan contohnya. Dia menjadi tsundere yang berkesan suka berbicara lembut namun hanya tersenyum sesekali. Berbicara sedikit namun sebenarnya gampang tertawa.

Huang Zi Tao? Dia tipe Tsundere seperti adik kecil. Yang suka merajuk, cengeng namun ketika 'kakak'nya pergi, dia akan memohon dengan nada khas anak kecil agar 'kakak' ini tidak pergi. Oke, ini khas komik sekali. KOMIK JENIS APA INI?

Choi Seongcheon? Dia tipe yang memasang wajah dingin, hemat bicara dan sekali ia berbiacara akan terkesan dingin, tapi dia tidak segan melakukan skin-ship. Malah di kertas ini, dia akan memberikan sedikit fanservice, yaitu pelukan ringan yang nantinya untuk pelanggan yang memesan menu yang 'harganya sedikit di atas rata-rata' dari menu yang disediakan. Cih, taktik Jaejoong seseongnim...licik ya...

Junhui? Ah, yang ini _romantic tsundere_. Dia kurang lebih sama seperti Seongcheon, namun dia sesekali akan berbicara hangat sembari mengusap rambut pelanggannya. Dia justru akan sedikit marah kalau pelanggannya akan pergi. Oke, ini khas komik _shoujo_ dalam _manga_ Jepang seperti di kamar Sulli Noonanya.

Kyungsoo? Disini dia melakukan hal yang kurang lebih sama seperti Juinhui tetapi dengan versi bicara yang lebih singkat, dingin, minus skin-ship. Namun...hah? gampang blushing? Bagaimana caranya membuat Kyungsoo blushing? Menelan pil demam? Atau memakai perona pipi?

Sementara yang perempuan lebih simple. Mereka melakukan ordinary tsundere, namun Amber sedikit berbeda. Karena perannya tomboy (sesuai karakternya), dia adalah tipe tsundere yang romantis tapi malu mengakuinya. Disini di jelaskan, justru dia yang akan menahan pelanggan wanita (yang setelah Seongcheon peluk) dan bertanya apakah dia akan kembali lagi atau tidak. Cih, Jaejoong... -_-

Tunggu sebentar..dia tidak menemukan dirinya disini. Jaejoong tidak menulis karakter tsundere apa yang harus ia mainkan untuk cafe nanti. Jaejoong memang berpesan yang biasa saja untuknya, tapi dia tidak menyangka gurunya itu tidak menulis namanya dan tidak pula menjelaskan detil harus apa dia nanti.

Di antara dekorasi ruangan yang sudah sempurna, list musik yang sudah sempurna di urus, seragam yang sudah di pesan, harga maksimal menu yang sudah di tentukan, bahan-bahan makanan yang setengahnya sudah di beli...karakternya belum keluar.

Nasibmu tidak semulus paha girl group, nak.

"Sehunna?" tanya sebuah suara. Sehun sedikit mengernyit mendengar namanya yang dibuat terkesan manja itu. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok lelaki manis dengan senyum lembut dan mata yang seolah berkilau ketika menatapmu. Luhan. Di tangannya, dia membawa 2 kaleng minuman ion dingin dan kotak bekal?

"Apa?" tanya Sehun singkat. Ia menatapi kembali kertas-kertas di tangannya dan sibuk menatapi desain seragam yang sudah di tentukan. Ia juga sedang menunggu Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka bilang, mereka sedang di bus dan perjalanan kembali ke sekolah.

Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun di kursi taman yang dibuat melingkar dengan meja di tengahnya. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya. Disana, ada Rice cake yang aroma sausnya langsung menguar. Luhan menyodorkan minuman dingin di tangannya untuk Sehun. Dan dia tidak menolaknya, haus sekali dan dari tadi pagi ia tidak terisi apapun karena nyaris terlambat dan tidak sarapan. Sehun meletakkan minuman itu dan belum meminumnya.

"Kau terlihat sibuk sekali?"

"Well, karena aku ketua sedangkan kau bukan." Jawab Sehun lugas. Aroma bekal Luhan sejujurnya menggelitik, tapi laporan tentang keuangan hasil belanja setengah bahan makanan harus segera di laporkan ke Jaejoong seseongnim. Harus, karena kalau tidak guru itu akan marah. Karena sifat dana yang sudah di siapkan sekolah harus di barengi dengan detil list dan hasil kerja. Dia tidak boleh lengah atau pun lalai. Lagi pula, dia gengsi untuk mengakui dia tergiur aroma saus makanan yang dibawa oleh Luhan.

"Kau sudah makan, Sehunna? Kau sibuk sekali sepertinya? Zi Tao tadi sedang makan bersama klubnya..lalu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu disini.." jelas Luhan yang menatapi Sehun yang sibuk dengan kertasnya.

"Belum..dan lumayan sibuk.." jawab Sehun yang matanya tetap pada kertas dan tangan yang sibuk menulis. Luhan mengangguk dan menyendok nasi yang dia bawa. Dia mengunyah perlahan. Sehun bahkan belum membuka minuman kaleng yang dia bawa. Luhan mengambil minuman kaleng itu dan membukakan untuk Sehun. Ia sedikit melirik dan bergumam terima kasih dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Luhan sembari menatapi adik kelasnya yang dingin, hemat bicara, dan terkesan tidak peduli sekitar ini. Well, dia tsundere alami menurut Luhan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun santai namun singkat. Ia mengambil minuman kaleng dari Luhan dan meminumnya sedikit. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah minuman dingin itu melewati tenggorokkannya dan memberikan rasa sejuk. Ia kembali menatapi laporannya yang tinggal sedikit lagi ia kerjakan. Fokusnya sedikit oleng ketika Luhan menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi dari bekalnya ke arah Sehun. Lelaki berkacamata itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Coba saja, enak kok. Kau kelihatannya belum sarapan." Tawar Luhan ramah. Sehun mendengus. Sebenarnya ia lapar sekali, ingin menolak tapi perutnya tidak mau berkompromi dengan ego Sehun. Ia menerima suapan dari Luhan dan mengunyah nasinya. Sedap juga, ada rasa gurih dari potongan smoked beef dan renyah potongan wortel dan ada sedikit rasa dari cacahan acar.

"Enak?" tanya Luhan menatap was-was Sehun. Takut-takut lelaki di depannya ini berkomentar sinis pada makanan yang disuapkan oleh Luhan. Baginya enak, belum tentu bagi pria asli Korea ini, bukan?

Sehun sedikit merona dan membuang wajahnya lagi lalu menatap kertas tugasnya. Bagi Luhan, reaksi Sehun yang seperti itu sudah pasti maksudnya iya. Ia menyendok kembali nasi dan mengarahkannya ke Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak menolak, ia menerima suapan itu dan mengunyahnya. Kolkulator di dekat tangan sibuk di ketik, dan jemari Sehun sibuk menulis. Ia sedikit mengarahkan wajahnya ke Luhan, tanpa suara, dia tahu maksudnya Sehun ingin lagi. Di perhatikan, ternyata bisa selucu ini.

"Kau ikut klub apa, Sehunna? Mungkin kita ternyata ada di klub yang sama?" tanya Luhan sembari menyuap untuk dirinya kali ini. Sehun menelan makanan yang telah ia kunyah.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun singkat. Ia menghela nafas dan merenggangkan sedikit ototnya. Lelah juga ternyata. Laporannya sudah selesai. Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang makan. Lelaki Beijing itu kembali menyendok dan mengarahkannya ke dirinya.

"Kau mau lagi, kan?"

"Ck..aku sudah keny-"

Krruuukkkk...

Sialansialansialansialan. Bagaimana bisa perutnya bunyi dengan kerasnya hanya karena dirangsang oleh beberapa suapan dari Luhan?!

"AHAHAHAHAHA, perutmu masih lapar, Sehunna! Jangan bohong, kau tidak harus membohongi dirimu." Luhan kembali menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi kearah Sehun. Lelaki berkacamata itu memerah malu dan menerimanya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sehun singkat di sela kunyahannya.

Ingin sekali Luhan mencubit pipi lelaki dingin di depannya ini.

"Tidak bersama Tao?"

"Bukankah sudah kujelaskan dia makan dengan klubnya? Sepertinya sedang membicarakan adanya kompetisi sebulan setelah festival ini.." jelas Luhan ramah dengan senyum lembutnya. Sehun mengangguk. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum sendiri dengan ponselnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu sepertinya usaha sahabatnya itu tidak sia-sia. Tapi dia tahu, Chanyeol belum berani untuk 'lebih' dari berteman dulu dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan sadar, sebenarnya Sehun adalah anak yang baik. Hanya saja sifat tsundere, dan egonya masih sangat kuat. Ia terlihat tidak mau punya banyak teman karena sepertinya penganut tidak mau banyak masalah. Dan entah kenapa, sekilas dia mirip sekali dengan 'orang itu'...

"Kau tiba-tiba diam?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya memergoki Luhan yang menatapi Sehun.

"Ah..tidak..hanya pikiran bodohku.." Luhan tersenyum lemah karena Sehun mengingatkannya pada orang yang pernah mencuri perhatian dirinya saat di Beijing. Dan dengan pindah dari Beijing mengikuti jejak Tao, dia berharap bisa melupakan pria itu.

"Kau memang bodoh." Sehun berkata dingin sembari menatapi beberapa orang yang sibuk mendekorasi setiap sudut sekolah. Rambut hitam Sehun yang lembut tertiup angin. Kacamata berbingkai hitam yang cocok bersama mata hitamnya. Sepasang bola onyx tajam yang mengintimidasi siapapun, bibir terkatup rapat, jaw line yang nyata sekali. Sekilas, siapa saja akan kompak berkata kalau Sehun sangat tampan.

Luhan tiba-tiba murung, entah kenapa. Sehun melirik, menyadari perubahan pria mungil di depannya yang tiba-tiba berubah sedikit murung. Tangan Sehun bergerak menuju dahi Luhan.

CTAAK!

"OUCH! YA! SEHUNNA! ITU SAKIT!" Luhan mengaduh kesakitan dengan sentilan Sehun yang tidak main-main di dahinya. Serius, ini sakit sekali. Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, merapihkan kertas dan peralatannya dan mengambil minumannya. Ia berdiri.

"Kau jelek kalau murung seperti itu, Luhan." Ucap Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan menatapi punggung Sehun dan entah mengapa, wajahnya merona.

Dan dia tidak pula tahu, wajah Sehun memerah namun ditutupi oleh lengannya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas setelah menegur Luhan agar tidak berwajah murung. Sepertinya, yang butuh kuliah tata bicara bukan cuma Kai, tapi dirinya.

.

.

.

"Hah? Latihan?" Sehun membeo di ruang guru, mengulang ucapan Jaejoong seseongnim yang menatapi hasil laporan dari Sehun. Disampingnya, ada Kyungsoo yang di panggil untuk menghadap juga.

"Ya, kalian butuh latihan. Tidak bisa asal-asalan. Aku baru mendapat e-mail, kalau event sekolah ini menyebar di seluruh Asia. Kau tahu? Bahkan 2 meja sudah di pesan oleh sekelompok murid sekolah khusus putri yang terkenal disana untuk hari pertama! Aku tidak percaya bisa sampai terkenal seperti ini..kkk.." Jaejoong berbicara seolah berkata _ **'lihatlah-aku-berhasil-mencari-ide'.**_

"Maaf _seseongnim_. Latihan seperti apa yang anda maksud?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menatapi guru dengan segudang ide gila di depannya ini. Jaejoong memang guru nyentrik yang sangat terkenal. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang sangat menarik, namun kegilaan serta 'ide kreatif'nya yang selalu muncul bagaimana pun kondisinya.

Jaejoong menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan penjelasan karakter. Sehun masih menatapi guru di depannya ini, menuntut penjelasan.

"Disini, aku sudah menjelaskan karakter tsundere seperti apa kalian. Dan kau Sehun, aku sangat mengandalkanmu karena kau adalah ketua kelas sekaligus pemimpin dalam Tsundere cafe ini. Kau yang mengontrol. Aku ingin acara ini sukses, kalau acara ini sukses, bisa jadi 'tabungan' untuk menarik minat seluruh murid baru untuk tahun ajaran baru berikutnya. Kalau acara ini gagal, sudah pasti akan berdampak buruk untuk kelas kita." Penjelasan Jaejoong sedikit menekan Sehun. Diam-diam, Kyungsoo sedikit kasihan dengan Sehun. Ia murid beasiswa. Harusnya, ia masih sekelas dengan murid kelas 9 dan harusnya pula ia masih banyak belajar dunia baru yang juga harusnya belum dia rasakan sekarang, namun skenyataannya dia kelas 10 dengan tanggung jawab besar ketua kelas sekaligus kepercayaan gurunya.

"Aku mengerti, seseongnim. Seperti apa karakter yang aku mainkan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tenang dan tegasnya, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau sedikit kagum juga karena Sehun tidak tertekan oleh tekanan guru di depannya ini. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau jadi tsundere dengan nada bicara paling kasar, dingin, menggunakan _banmal_ , tapi tidak segan mengelap mulut pengunjung bila sedikit berantakan. Aku akan melatih kalian, jangan khawatir..aku pernah tinggal di Jepang dan melihat seperti apa Tsundere cafe. Sehun, panggil seluruh buttler ke ruang kesenian." Jaejoong bangkit, mengambil gulungan kertas dan kacamata berbingkai merah maroonnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang sedikit shock.

.

.

.

"Tidak seperti itu! Ulangi lagi!" Jaejoong sepertinya niat sekali dengan melatih seluruh buttlernya. Sudah 1 jam lebih mereka berlatih seperti apa Tsundere sempurna di matanya. Jaejoong sudah melatih seperti apa sikap dasar Tsundere dan mereka harus mengembangkannya. Sejauh ini, belum ada yang berhasil menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Sang guru tahu, mereka belum berani bertindak dikarenakan dirinya yang menjadi alat latihan.

"Se..seseongnim mengerikan.." Lisa berbisik pelan pada Amber. Sepertinya, wanita tomboy yang mengambil klub komputer dan menyanyi itu setuju dengan teman sekelas dari Thailandnya itu. Padahal, Amber termasuk tipikal tidak gampang takut namun sekarang ia cukup ngeri melihat wajah murka guru sekaligus wali kelasnya itu.

"Selanjutnya, Wen Junhui!" Jaejoong duduk di salah satu bangku dengan kaki kirinya yang menimpa kaki kanan. Matanya tenang dan bicaranya tegas. Junhui mendekati Jaejoong dan menyerahkan langsung menu ke muka Jaejoong. Sekilas, perbuatannya membuat kaget siapa saja yang ada di ruang seni. Tidak terkecuali, sang guru sendiri.

APA YANG ANAK ITU LAKUKAN?! IA INGIN CARI MATI DENGAN GURU GANAS?! Inner seluruh anak di ruang itu kompak punya pikiran yang sama akibat tindakan Junhui. Sehun malah berpendapat dia sudah menyerah dengan latihan ini.

"Apa yang-"

"Merepotkan, kau datang untuk memesan menu disini, bukan?! Cepat pesan, aku tidak suka menunggu! Kau tahu menunggumu untuk kesini saja itu memuakkan!" ucap Junhui dengan nada tenang namun dingin dan sedikit mendesak. Jaejoong sedikit bingung dan menunjuk salah satu menu namun kebingungan. "Kau pasti kebingungan, bukan?" Junhui menghela nafas. Ia mengambil menu itu dari Jaejoong dan pergi.

"Hey! Aku belum-"

"Cerewet, aku akan pilihkan yang bagus. Duduk saja disana!" Junhui seolah memerintah. Jaejoong mengernyit. Heran, kenapa ia bisa masuk ke permainan muridnya sendiri.

Junhui meletakkan sebuah gelas kosong, dia menatapi Jaejoong lalu mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong.

"Minumlah, jangan sekali-sekali kau tidak menghabiskannya." Lalu mengecup rambut Jaejoong dan menjauh.

Jaejoong masih sedikit hilang sadar lalu berdehem sejenak. Dia tersenyum.

"Junhui, kau berhasil memainkan karakter yang sudah aku tentukan..tetapi..." Jaejoong berdiri dan menghadap pria tampan itu. "SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MELAKUKAN CIUM RAMBUT ITU HAH?!" dan sebuah pukulan dari kertas gulung itu terdengar karena menghantam kepala Junhui. Tidak sakit, tapi sedikit membuat pusing.

Satu lagi pelajaran hari ini, bila kau berlatih, jangan praktikan langsung pada gurumu, apalagi kalau gurumu ganas.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya TBC juga kkk /apasihlu

Agak panjang kan? Sebenarnya bentuk maaf karena tidak bisa fast update dan mengumpulkan mood karena kayaknya fictnya gak diminati lagi. Hehe :")

Selamat tahun baru ya, maaf telat sekali ngucapin. Ini juga sedikit dipanjangin sebagai bentuk maaf karena telat ngasih ucapan.

Rai lagi liburan di Bengkulu, hehe. Cuma sebentar habis itu harus balik lagi karena bakal sibuk dalam acara kampus. Hm... 8"""")

Next chap insyaAllah updatenya cepet. Ada yang mau request adegan? Ayok! Silahkan request, tapi Cuma terima 3 req dari couple yg di request. Dan bakal di pilih acak. Yok! Vote!

With love,

Raichi.


End file.
